


À vos côtés

by Zeegzag



Category: Klonoa (Games)
Genre: Forme humanoïde, Gen, Klonoa et Huepow n'apparaissent pas avant l'épisode 4, M/M, Masturbation, Pas mal d'humour mais pas que !, Post-Game, Relation bizarre entre ces deux-là parce que Joka EST bizarre (Et Ghadius à côté de la plaque), Resurrection, Un soupçon de fluff, tentacules
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Il se passe des choses étranges à Phantomile. Pour commencer, voilà qu'ils sont de retour et ce sous une forme des plus inattendues. Enfin, ça, c'est plutôt une agréable surprise. Oui, c'est une bonne occasion pour Joka de se rapprocher de son maître. De vivre avec lui, presque comme s'ils formaient un petit couple. Seulement, une malédiction semble s'être abattue sur Breezegale et ça, ça ! Ça pourrait bien gâcher la fête !





	1. Episode 1 - Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avant tout, je tiens à rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une fic où Joka comme Ghadius auront une forme humanoïde. Le Joka/Ghadius est un pairing que j'aime depuis un moment et sur lequel j'ai souvent voulu écrire, mais… ! Aucune idée ne m'est venue avec leur forme d'origine. (Ça viendra, mais en attendant, je me fais la main avec cette fic… x,))
> 
> Rating T épisodes 1&2. A partir de l'épisode 3, quelques scènes devraient justifier le rating M.
> 
> Et ayant toujours un peu de mal à saisir l'univers du jeu (Ps1), je vais forcément prendre des libertés et faire tout ça à ma sauce.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous retrouve dans mes blablas de fin !

1

Les ténèbres… partout… à l’infini. Froides, tellement froides. Sentiment de solitude. D’être le seul survivant d’un univers renvoyé au néant.

À peine conscient, il flotte au milieu du vide. Où est-il ? Que fait-il ici ? Et surtout, qui est-il ? Les informations se brouillent dans son esprit. L’impression qu’il ne devrait même plus être en vie…

… _ah bon ?_

Oui, la certitude que les griffes de la mort se sont déjà refermées sur sa personne. Qu’en cet instant, il ne devrait plus rien exister de lui.

_Et puis, il n’y a sans doute pas d’après-vie pour les types comme moi…_

Comme lui ? Que veut-il dire par là ?

_Qu’est-ce que je suis, au juste ?_

Et pourquoi a-t-il le sentiment d’oublier quelque chose ? Quelque chose de très important… il… il ne devrait pas être seul. C’est ça ! Il ne devrait pas être seul ! Une personne qui lui est chère devrait se trouver ici, à ses côtés.

_Mais si je suis en vie, c’est que nous avons échoué, pas vrai ?_

Mais échouer à quoi ? Et qui inclut-il dans ce « Nous » ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses commencent à le rendre dingue et forcent sa conscience à s’éveiller un peu plus. Ses yeux en forme de croix sombres s’étrécissent et il prend soudain conscience de son corps.

Deux mains, deux pieds, une queue fourchue et un visage rond. Comme ses doigts viennent palper son corps sphérique, il rencontre ses crocs, puis deux oreilles en pointe. Et sur son crâne, un bonnet qui s’enroule sur lui-même. À première vue, tout a l’air d’être en place. Oui, il est persuadé qu’il ne lui manque rien, sinon le souvenir de son identité.

_Qu’est-ce que c’était, déjà ?_

C’est embêtant, car il l’a sur le bout de la langue. Mais celle-ci s’obstine à lui échapper, lui glisse entre les doigts chaque fois qu’il pense l’avoir rattrapée. De frustration, il grince des crocs et retient difficilement le cri de colère qui monte en lui.

_Tout ça, je suis sûr que c’est de la faute de ces sales gosses ! C’est forcément à cause d’eux si… !_

Ses yeux s’agrandissent, comme lui revient le souvenir de ce jeune garçon aux longues oreilles. Klonoa ! Cet insupportable cabbit qui n’a fait que se dresser en travers de sa route, encore et encore. Le ridiculisant chaque fois un peu plus et lui attirant les reproches de son maître.

_De mon… ?_

Un hoquet lui échappe.

_Seigneur_ _Ghadius !_

D’un seul coup, tout lui revient. Phantomile et le plan de son maître pour faire disparaître ce monde qui n’a eu de cesse de le repousser ; la cantatrice, ce pendentif sur lequel il a eu tant de mal à remettre la main, et puis… son combat contre le garçon. Sa certitude que la fin était venue pour lui. Après quoi, les ténèbres, le néant… et ensuite ?

_Ensuite je me réveille ici. Et à bien y regarder, on pourrait croire que le plan de Sa Seigneurie a fonctionné. S’il n’existe plus rien, c’est que Phantomile est détruit, pas vrai ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que moi, je suis encore là ? Ça_ _n’aurait pas dû se passer __ainsi__. Personne n’était censé survivre. Alors quoi ? Est-ce que j’aurais été épargné ?_

Ce qui le démoralise un peu, en vérité. Qu’est-il censé faire d’une existence comme celle-là ? S’il n’existe plus rien, il ne risque pas de trouver grand-chose pour le distraire. Et puis…

_Et puis, où est-il ? Est-ce que contrairement à moi, il… ?_

Il se rappelle, à présent. Il s’appelle Joka. Il est le bras droit de l’esprit des Ténèbres, l’une des divinités du monde de Phantomile, et l’incarnation vivante des cauchemars. Et si lui, Joka, un simple subalterne, a survécu, alors il ne peut pas croire que ce ne soit pas également son cas.

_Il faut que je le retrouve ! Lui pourra m’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé !_

Mais dans quelle direction aller ? Son regard vole autour de lui et il sent déjà le découragement le gagner. Partout, à perte de vue, le même spectacle. Il a le sentiment que dans un univers comme celui-ci, il pourrait dériver des années, sinon des siècles, sans jamais arriver nulle part. Sans jamais ne serait-ce que croiser la moindre étincelle de vie. Parce que cet endroit n’y est pas propice. Au contraire, il la dévore.

_Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Que je n’ai pas bon goût ? Tss ! On fait le difficile, à ce que je vois !_

Il tente de plaisanter, mais le cœur n’y est pas vraiment. Il se sent seul, terriblement seul, et avec ça, la dépression, doucement, l’attire à elle. Ses bras se referment sur lui, d’abord dans une étreinte superficielle, mais qui ne tardera pas à l’étouffer.

_Non, ce n’est pas le moment de broyer du noir ! Héhé, broyer du noir… dans un environnement comme celui-là, c’est assez cocasse comme expression. Aaah, mais qu’est-ce que je raconte encore ?! Seigneur Ghadius ! Concentre-toi, Joka, concentre-toi !_

Il ferme les yeux. Prend une longue inspiration. Lui-même appartient aux Ténèbres, après tout. S’il existe la moindre bribe de leur existence en ce monde, alors il devrait être capable de la sentir. Le tout, c’est de ne pas se laisses distraire. De faire le vide. D’oublier jusqu’à sa propre existence.

Combien de temps s’écoule ensuite ? Quelques secondes ? Minutes ? Plus ? Tout à sa concentration, il en perd complètement la notion. Il pourrait s’être écoulé des années qu’il ne le remarquerait même pas.

Car en cet instant, il n’est plus Joka. Il n’y a plus que les Ténèbres. Éternelles. Sans forme, ni réelle identité propre. Quant à son corps, cette enveloppe charnelle devenue inutile, il se contente de dériver lentement. Semble comme mort, ce jusqu’à ce qu’un spasme ne vienne lui crisper les mains.

Il sent… oui, il sent quelque chose. C’est faible, si faible que ça pourrait n’être rien du tout, tout juste un résidu sans importance et bientôt mort, mais il décide de s’y accrocher de toutes ses forces, tel un naufragé à sa planche qui seule le sauve de la noyade.

Puis il rouvre les yeux et, son esprit solidement ancré à cette étincelle lointaine, se dirige dans sa direction…

2

Juste une flamme qui frémit et menace de s’éteindre à chaque seconde. Voilà tout ce qu’il reste de sa vie. Une flamme minuscule qui peine à éclairer la nuit qui l’entoure et qui, bientôt, sera engloutie par elle.

La vie, la mort. L’échec ou la victoire. Haine. Solitude. Douleur. Ambition et amertume. Rien, plus rien n’a d’importance. Car ce sera bientôt terminé. Oui, tout sera bientôt terminé.

Aussi, pourquoi luter ? À quoi bon ? Il n’y a rien qui le retient ici. Ni en ce monde, ni en aucun autre. Se laisser gagner par l’oubli… tout abandonner. Le repos, enfin…

La flamme de son existence s’amenuise encore. Tout devient brusquement noir et sa conscience, elle, s’efface.

Dans le lointain, une voix qui hurle son nom…

3

— Seigneur Ghadius ! Mon Seigneur, répondez-moi !

Joka tient entre ses mains tout ce qu’il reste de celui qui fut l’esprit des Ténèbres. Un masque au long nez et aux orbites vides. L’or qui le compose a déjà terni, lui donnant l’air terriblement vieux et usé – simple breloque abandonnée par son propriétaire.

— Dites quelque chose !

Il grince des crocs, refuse de croire qu’il est arrivé trop tard. Non, il ne veut pas lui survivre. Ce serait pire que tout ! Seulement, l’étincelle qu’il a ressentie quelques instants plus tôt semble avoir disparue et il lui faut se concentrer plus fort que jamais pour en retrouver la moindre trace.

Sentir la présence de ces restes le rassure un peu. Oui, c’est encore possible de le sauver. Mais il doit faire vite !

_D’accord, mais comment je suis censé m’y prendre, moi ?! Aaaah, réfléchis Joka, réfléchis ! Il doit bien exister une solution !_

Il serre à présent le masque contre lui. Il n’a sans doute jamais été aussi proche de son maître qu’en cet instant et, malheureusement pour lui, il faut que ce soit dans une situation aussi désespérée que celle-là. Il en hurlerait bien de colère et de dépit, mais lui-même commence à s’affaiblir. Sa vie, doucement, lui est retirée et il sait qu’il ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre ça.

_Au moins, je ne resterai pas seul très longtemps…_

Puis il secoue la tête et s’agace :

— Non mais qu’est-ce que je raconte ?! Personne ne va mourir. Personne ! Ni lui, ni moi ! Je vais nous sortir de là et après ça on…

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu terminer sa phrase, une brèche se forme au milieu des ténèbres. Déverse une lueur blanche qui l’aveugle complètement. Portant une main à ses yeux, Joka grogne :

— Allons bon ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, encore ?

La seconde d’après, il se sent comme aspiré en direction du phénomène et, dans un cri, chute dans le vide…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour filer un peu plus d'infos :
> 
> Niveau mise à jour, il ne faut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de très rapide. C'est un projet que j'écris VRAIMENT pour me détendre et que je ressors donc uniquement quand je suis d'humeur à m'y replonger. Bref, il risque d'y avoir souvent de l'attente !
> 
> Ce qu'il faut attendre de ce projet :
> 
> 1) Joka… sera bizarre. Forcément. x)  
2) Possiblement quelques scènes un peu hot avec risque de tentacules. Pas encore certain que ça se fera, MAIS ! Attendez-vous à en avoir… si mon cerveau est suffisamment bizarre au moment où je devrai décider si oui ou non j'écris les scènes en question.  
3) Du fluff (Parce que j’ai toujours voulu écrire un truc où Joka et Ghadius ont leur petite maison, tout ça !)  
4) Pour finir, je ne pense pas qu’il y aura plus de 10 épisodes à cette série.
> 
> Voilà, voilà ! Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Episode 1 - Partie 2

4

— Ouch !

Joka se réceptionne sur une surface dure et humide. Des brins d'herbe lui chatouillent la joue et, au-dessus de lui, le ciel bleu, que parcourent des nuages rondouillards.

Une petite brise souffle, fait bruisser la végétation alentour. Il tourne la tête sur la droite et avise un édifice familier : une cloche, énorme, que surmonte un demi-cercle en pierre recouvert de mousse.

— Le Pic Cloche ?!

Sous le coup de la surprise, ses yeux s'agrandissent. Si ce lieu existe encore, alors ça signifie que Phantomile a survécu. Et par conséquent, que le plan de son maître a échoué. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi… ?

— Haaa, c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?!

Il a porté les mains à son crâne et le gratte avec force tout en battant des pieds. À croire que ce monde est pire que le plus coriace des cafards ! Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas donné assez de mal pour…

_Une minute ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec mon corps ?_

Celui-ci lui semble en effet plus lourd, plus encombrant. Plus étonnant encore, il remarque que ses mains sont à présent reliées à des bras.

— Waouh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Il porte les mains à ses yeux, puis lève les pieds et contemple les membres auxquels ils sont rattachés. N'y comprenant rien, il se palpe le corps. Alors que, jusqu'à présent, celui-ci n'était constitué que d'un visage, il trouve sur son chemin un cou, un torse, et même un bassin. Son costume bariolé se compose maintenant d'un pantalon bouffant et d'un haut aux manches courtes, tandis que ses bras et ses mollets sont recouverts d'un collant noir. À ses mains, des gants blancs qui lui sont heureusement familiers et, à ses pieds, là aussi, de vieilles connaissances : des chaussures violettes à bout recourbé et à grelot.

Une inspection de son visage lui apprend que, les Ténèbres soient louées, aucune excroissance supplémentaire n'y a poussé. Son sourire est toujours aussi large et ses crocs acérés. Deux petits trous à peine visibles en guise de nez, quant à ses yeux, ils semblent avoir conservé la bonne forme.

Plus haut, son bonnet, qui moule ses deux oreilles animales. Enfin, il attrape sa queue fourchue et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on lui ait retiré des morceaux en plus du reste !

— Non seulement je suis en vie, commence-t-il en inspectant son bras droit, qu'il palpe et fait bouger. Mais en plus, j'ai un nouveau corps. Je ne sais qui je dois remercier, mais… Aaah ! Seigneur Ghadius !

Il se redresse et jette des regards paniqués autour de lui. Un nouveau soupir de soulagement lui échappe, comme il avise une forme emmitouflée dans une cape noire étendue pas très loin de lui. Il faut toutefois plusieurs secondes à son cerveau pour comprendre ce qui le dérange dans cette silhouette. Oui, c'est bien son maître, mais il y a quelque chose de changé, non… ?

Une exclamation lui échappe.

— Pas possible ! Lui aussi ?!

À quatre pattes, il s'approche de l'inconscient. L'observe sans trop savoir comment se comporter. Non seulement son maître possède à présent un corps fait de chair, mais en plus sa tête est reliée par un cou au reste de celui-ci. Il déglutit. Son visage, qui autrefois se constituait en grande partie d'un masque, lui est en partie dissimulé par de longs cheveux blonds et il hésite à les repousser pour en voir davantage.

_Est-ce que j'oserais ? Il risque de me tuer s'il se réveille alors que je… mais j'ai tellement envie de voir. Oh, cruel dilemme ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi, maintenant ?_

Il se mord le pouce, rongé par la frustration. Finalement, il porte une main à l'épaule de son maître et le secoue.

— Seigneur Ghadius ?

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvient, il le secoue un peu plus fort, l'appelle à nouveau, jusqu'à être certain qu'il ne risque pas de se réveiller de si tôt. Après quoi, tremblant un peu, il tend les mains en direction des longs des cheveux qui lui dissimulent le haut de son visage. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge.

Une peau grisâtre et un visage ovale aux traits fins, dont les lèvres sont comme peintes d'un violet familier. Son nez est busqué, rappelle le bec d'un rapace, et, plus haut, des sourcils aussi blonds que ses cheveux.

Un glapissement. Puis Joka se penche dans sa direction et joint les mains contre son torse.

— Oh, Votre Seigneurie ! Oh, Votre Ténébreusité ! Peu importe votre apparence, vous êtes toujours aussi magnifique ! (Puis il pousse une petite exclamation stridente et vient se plaquer les mains contre les yeux. Commence à se tortiller en gloussant.) Ça y est, je l'ai dit ! Vous êtes parfait, mon Seigneur ! Si parfait que je pourrais vous observer des heures sans jamais…

Il écarte les doigts, laisse son regard s'attarder sur l'inconscient. Sur ce visage, qu'il découvre. Ces lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Ce cou qui s'offre à sa contemplation. Le frisson qui le parcourt à ce moment, toutefois, n'est pas tant le résultat de ses émotions, que du froid. Le vent souffle un peu plus fort à présent et celui-ci n'a rien d'agréable.

Se frictionnant le haut des bras, il rentre la tête dans les épaules et soupire. Il ne sait pas exactement à quelle période de l'année ils sont, mais bien qu'il fasse encore plein jour, les températures n'ont rien de clémentes. Ils ne vont pas pouvoir rester ici éternellement et ce serait donc pas si mal si son maître se décidait à reprendre connaissance, histoire de pouvoir lever le camp.

_Mais pour aller où, exactement ?_

Il y a bien les mines, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. Ou alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient retourner dans leur royaume ? Enfin, à supposer qu'ils en soient encore capables.

_Et pour le moment, impossible pour moi de nous ouvrir un portail. Mes pouvoirs sont beaucoup trop engourdis pour ça !_

Il jette un regard autour de lui. En tout cas, ils sont seuls, c'est déjà ça. Oui, il ne manquerait plus que des gêneurs rappliquent ici et qu'il soit contraint de s'en occuper.

— Vous êtes sûr de pas vouloir vous réveiller ? questionne-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Et comme aucune réponse ne lui parvient, il glousse et ajoute :

— Ou alors, peut-être avez-vous besoin d'un baiser pour vous tirer de votre sommeil ? Je ne suis pas un prince charmant, mais après tout, vous n'êtes pas non plus une princesse ! Mh ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Laissant échapper un nouveau gloussement, il porte une main à sa bouche, avant de détourner le visage, comme gêné.

— Enfin, j'imagine que ça ne se fait pas… je veux dire, de vous embrasser alors que vous êtes inconscient… je sais que dans les contes, on ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de détails, mais… vous risquez d'être sacrément furieux si vous vous réveillez entre deux ! Mais quand même… si j'osais… !

Un couinement lui échappe et, la tête rejetée en arrière, s'étreignant lui-même de ses bras, il se tortille bêtement.

— Si j'osais ! Oui, si j'osais ! Ce serait tellement… haaaa ! Seigneur Ghadius !

Il se laisse tomber en arrière et roule d'un côté, puis de l'autre, tout en continuant de glousser. Tout à son fantasme, il en est à battre des pieds, quand il se rappelle qu'il y a peut-être plus important à penser dans l'immédiat. Il se redresse donc et s'assied en tailleur, tournant le dos à son maître.

— Oui, enfin, ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce qu'on fait ici !

Et surtout pourquoi ils se retrouvent avec ces apparences. Non pas que ça le dérange, mais… y avait-il vraiment besoin de leur créer ces nouveaux corps ? D'autant que quand il a repris connaissance la première fois, son enveloppe charnelle était encore inchangée… enfin… il ne devait être alors qu'un simple esprit, donc, on ne pouvait pas exactement dire qu'il était matériel, mais…

_Argh ! Ça me prend la tête ! Et puis c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus urgent._

Non, l'urgent, c'est plutôt de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire à présent.

_D'ailleurs, est-ce que nous ne sommes pas en danger ? Je veux dire… nos ennemis ne savent pas encore pour notre retour, sinon nous aurions déjà eu de la visite, mais… mais si ça venait à se savoir, pas sûr que ça sentirait très bon pour nous. Surtout après les problèmes que nous avons causés la dernière fois !_

Et si par le passé, ils s'étaient contentés de les sceller dans les Ténèbres où ils avaient perdu plusieurs millénaires de leur existence, il n'est pas dit qu'ils se montreront de nouveau aussi cléments.

_Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était nous qui les faisions trembler. Quel retournement de situation !_

Il a croisé les bras et hoche plusieurs de la tête. Puis il se tourne vers son maître, qui n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. À première vue, il ne semble pas blessé, mais son inconscience commence à l'inquiéter. Il va d'ailleurs pour tenter à nouveau de le réveiller quand un pas lui parvient, ainsi qu'une voix, qui râle :

— Je suis sûr que c'est tombé par là. Bon sang, comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes !

Joka étouffe un glapissement. Merde ! Et voilà que se rapplique du gêneur !

L'espace d'un instant, il hésite à rester où il est et à rosser le propriétaire de la voix, des fois que celui-ci s'avérerait un peu trop curieux. Néanmoins, une petite voix, tout au fond de lui, lui signifie que, pour l'heure, mieux vaut sans doute jouer la carte de la prudence.

Il jette donc un regard paniqué autour de lui. Vite ! Trouver une planque, trouver une planque !

Quand le type atteint finalement le sommet du pic, il découvre les lieux aussi déserts que la dernière fois qu'il y est monté. Il n'en fronce pas moins les sourcils et renifle. Ses longues oreilles ondulent à chacun de ses mouvements et, les poings plantés sur les hanches, il grommelle :

— J'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir vu quelque chose !

Là-dessus, il laisse son regard s'attarder sur la cloche, avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'approcher du vide, des fois que ceux qu'il croit avoir vus atterrir ici ne seraient pas en train de redescendre à toute vitesse.

Depuis sa cachette, Joka retient un juron. Il le connaît, celui-là… il l'a déjà vu par le passé. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle déjà ? Ba-quelque chose. Une espèce de toqué qui, à l'époque, s'amusait à construire une tour près d'ici, dans l'espoir d'atteindre le royaume de la lune. Il ne se souvient pas avoir eu d'interaction avec lui, mais… quelque chose lui dit que ce type pourrait leur causer des soucis s'il les découvrait.

Montrant un peu plus les crocs, il doit étouffer le grognement qui lui remonte le long de la gorge. Lui et Ghadius se trouvent à présent près de la cloche, dans l'espace creusé juste dessous. Son maître est étendu tout près de lui, tandis que lui-même se tient dos à la paroi, où il tente de se faire le plus petit possible. Si l'autre s'amuse à faire le tour du lieu, il n'aura d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les hostilités. Oui, il lui suffirait de se déplacer de quelques mètres pour les apercevoir !

Heureusement, leur visiteur redescend sans avoir cherché à fouiller davantage le secteur. Joka peut l'entendre rouspéter encore un moment et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité – des fois que le type se déciderait à revenir sur ses pas –, qu'il s'autorise de nouveau à respirer normalement.

On peut dire que ce n'est pas passé loin !

Son expression se faisant contrariée, il vient se tapoter les crocs du bout des doigts. Il n'empêche qu'il n'est pas tellement plus avancé… sans son maître, il se sent vraiment perdu. Il n'a pas ses connaissances, pas ses pouvoirs, et puis… il a surtout peur de prendre une mauvaise décision.

Son regard se tourne vers Ghadius et il tend une main dans sa direction. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le secouer à nouveau, une goutte vient s'écraser contre son front. Levant les yeux au ciel, il découvre que celui-ci est à présent envahi de gros nuages gris et que ceux-ci se concentrent juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Plusieurs autres gouttes l'atteignent et il lève un poing menaçant dans leur direction.

— Vous avez pas mieux à faire ?!

Comme en réponse, un coup de tonnerre éclate. Sur un glapissement, il sursaute. La bruine, elle, ne tarde pas à se transformer en averse et, sans lui laisser le temps d'aller se réfugier sous la cloche, le voilà qui se retrouve grelottant et trempé jusqu'aux os.

— C'est pas vrai ! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça !

Puis il pousse un soupir et vient saisir son maître sous les aisselles.

D'accord, d'accord… il est peut-être complètement paumé, mais il y a au moins quelque chose qu'il peut faire dans l'immédiat : leur trouver un abri.


	3. Episode 1 - Partie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision : Dans ce texte, le village où ont vécu Klonoa et Huepow sera appelé Village Éole (Comme dans la VF du jeu, donc), tandis que Breezegale fera référence au pays / royaume où se trouve ce village. (Oui, j’aurais pu choisir Bisevent, également comme dans la VF, mais ! Je suis trop habitué à Breezegale. On m’excusera donc ce caprice.)

5

_Ici, on devrait être tranquilles._

Ghadius placé tant bien que mal sur son dos, Joka a quitté leur perchoir pour gagner les Mines Gunroc.

Après quelques déambulations, il a finalement jeté son dévolu sur une petite grotte où il a dû étendre son maître à même le sol – attristé de ne pouvoir rendre son sommeil plus confortable par l'ajout d'un oreiller ou d'une couverture. Suite à quoi, il s'est assis non loin de lui, son regard balayant leur nouvel environnement.

Le lieu est sombres, mais pour un serviteur des Ténèbres, la chose n'est pas vraiment gênante. Des murs irréguliers et de grosses pierres, ici et là, auxquelles s'ajoute beaucoup de poussière. Rien de bien folichon, encore moins d'un tant soit peu distrayant avec lequel il pourrait espérer tuer le temps. Un soupir lui échappe et il s'accoude sur ses cuisses, le visage soutenu par ses mains.

Un bon point, cependant : il se fait facilement à ce nouveau corps. Il ressent encore son poids et le trouve donc un peu encombrant, mais dans l'ensemble, il en est plutôt satisfait.

Dans un bâillement, il entreprend de s'étirer, étend les jambes devant lui, courbe le dos, les mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il fait rouler ses épaules et craquer son cou, s'amuse de toutes ces nouveautés qu'il expérimente pour la première fois.

Et en parlant de ça, il se demande si…

Portant les mains à son pantalon, il l'étire de façon à pouvoir jeter un œil à ce qui s'y dissimule. Un « Haha ! » victorieux lui échappe.

— J'en étais sûr ! On n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, hein ? Hum… donc, un organe mâle. Et des poils. Ça aussi, c'est nouveau ! Nouveau et bicolore ! Héhé ! Jusqu'au bout, j'ai vraiment trop la classe.

Un ricanement satisfait lui échappe.

— Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

— Joka… ?

Dans une petite exclamation, il relâche son pantalon et se retourne vivement pour s'exclamer :

— Je faisais rien de bizarre !

Avant de prendre conscience que cette voix grave – quoiqu'un peu moins que celle qu'il a connue – appartient à Ghadius. Encore comateux, celui-ci s'est redressé sur un coude et a porté une main à son crâne. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombent devant le visage et n'en laissent visibles qu'une petite partie, dont un œil rouge.

— Seigneur Ghadius !

D'un bond, Joka est sur pieds et se précipite dans sa direction. Ghadius, qui n'a pas encore remarqué que quelque chose cloche avec son corps, observe son subalterne avec un froncement de sourcils.

— C'est vraiment toi, Joka ?

— Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

— Tu es… différent.

— Pas autant que vous, si vous voulez mon avis, glousse son interlocuteur.

Ce qui a pour effet d'accentuer son froncement de sourcils.

— Comment ça… pas autant que moi… ?

Alors seulement, il prend conscience de ces cheveux qui lui chatouillent la peau; de ce corps – _depuis quand est-ce que je possède un corps… ?! – _lourd et encombrant; enfin, de ce souffle qui lui gonfle la poitrine et s'échappe par sa bouche. Ses yeux rouges s'agrandissent d'horreur.

— Non !

Avec difficultés, il parvient à s'asseoir et porte ses mains à son regard. Découvre ses bras, touche ses épaules, son torse, ses cheveux; tire dessus, comme s'il refusait d'y croire.

_Ce n'est pas possible… je ne peux pas… !_

Sous le coup de la panique, il tente de se mettre debout mais, encore peu habitué à cet exercice, ne parvient qu'à s'emmêler les pieds et à s'étaler de tout son long. Joka laisse entendre un petit cri et vient l'aider à se relever.

— Vous… vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, dites ?

Ghadius ne lui répond pas, trop choqué pour cela. Se contente de secouer doucement la tête, l'air complètement ailleurs.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-il… sont-ils… et où se trouvent-ils, justement ? Et ne devrait-il pas être mort ?

_Si… je me suis sacrifié pour donner la vie à Nahatomb. Je m'en souviens. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que j'existe encore ?_

Et surtout, pourquoi sous cette apparence ? Pour lui qui n'a toujours été qu'un pur esprit, n'ayant pour urne que ce masque l'ayant accompagné jusqu'ici, l'épreuve est de taille.

— Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe, lui dit Joka, en se tordant nerveusement les mains. On était au milieu de rien. Du néant. Je… je vous ai retrouvé alors que vous étiez sur le point de vous éteindre et il y a eu cette lumière. On a été… comme aspirés par elle et, après ça, nous avions cette apparence. Vous… vous saviez que Phantomile a survécu ?

— Phantomile a… ? commence Ghadius, la gorge nouée et ne trouvant pas la force de terminer.

Joka opine du chef.

— La preuve : nous y sommes en ce moment même ! On a atterri au Pic Cloche et… heu… vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

À présent, Ghadius lui ferait presque peur. Son regard, comme son expression, se sont durcis et on sent bouillir en lui la colère, la haine terrible qui ne cherche que le premier exutoire venu sur lequel se déverser. Prudemment, Joka recule, les mains levées devant lui. Il connaît bien son maître. Il sait à quoi ça ressemble, quand il se met en boule, et surtout qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se trouver dans son périmètre quand ça se produit.

À sa grande surprise, toutefois, Ghadius parvient à contrôler l'explosion. Reste que sa voix, quand il reprend la parole, est menaçante :

— Alors comme ça, j'ai échoué… combien de temps encore ce monde compte-t-il me narguer ? (Puis, revenant à Joka, il questionne :) Quelle est la situation, exactement ?

L'interrogé écarte les mains en signe d'ignorance.

— Tout ce que je sais se résume à ce que je vous ai dit. D'ailleurs, j'attendais un peu votre réveil pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire et…

— Je n'en suis pas certain moi-même, le coupe Ghadius. Et j'ignore tout à fait ce qu'il m'est possible d'accomplir sous cette apparence.

— Nous pourrions rentrer, ce serait déjà un bon début, non ?

— Rentrer…

Mais où ? On ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient véritablement leur place en ce monde, quant à la dimension qui fut un temps leur prison, Ghadius ne se sent pas tellement le cœur d'y retourner. Il en a soupé, de ce monde nourri par ses cauchemars. Qui plus est, il ne croit pas avoir l'énergie de leur ouvrir un passage. Non, tout ce dont il serait capable dans l'immédiat, c'est de donner naissance à un portail imparfait et, à l'arrivée, ils pourraient bien se retrouver amputés de quelques membres.

Assis à terre, il fronce les sourcils et porte un doigt à ses lèvres.

— Depuis notre dernier passage, l'Hymne à la Renaissance a certainement dû être chanté… il est donc possible que des changements aient eu lieu.

— Village Éole n'est pas très loin d'ici, fait remarquer Joka. Si vous voulez, je peux aller y faire un tour, histoire de prendre la température.

Et puis, s'ils doivent passer la nuit ici, ils auront besoin de s'alimenter un peu. Pour le moment, la faim ne le tiraille pas, mais il devine que, comme la soif, elle ne tardera pas à venir l'importuner. Sans compter qu'il pourra en profiter pour dérober une ou deux couvertures, ainsi que d'autres broutilles qui rendra leur séjour ici un peu plus agréable.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence total, Ghadius finit par opiner du chef.

— Fais ça, dit-il. Mais tâche de ne pas créer de problèmes : pour le moment, il nous est impératif de faire profil bas.


	4. Episode 1 - Partie 4

6

Il pleut encore quand Joka décide finalement de quitter les mines. Le ciel est plus sombre que jamais et, dans le lointain, l'orage gronde. Une main portée à l'encadrement de la sortie atteinte, il lève les yeux en direction des gros nuages sombres et menaçants. Il grogne. C'est bien sa veine, ça ! Obligé de sortir par un temps pareil et même pas un parapluie sous lequel s'abriter ! Enfin, son maître compte sur lui, aussi…

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour être de nouveau trempé jusqu'aux os. Un vent violent s'est levé, l'obligeant à rentrer la tête dans les épaules. La végétation autour de lui semble comme prise de folie et les hélices des premiers moulins qu'il croise tournent si vite que ceux-ci paraissent sur le point de s'envoler.

Par précaution, il évite la tour construite près des mines – et qui lui paraît enfin terminée –, doit faire un détour, suivi d'un peu d'escalade, avant d'atteindre les abords de Village Éole. Le pont qui y mène est glissant et, quand il s'y risque, celui-ci tangue dangereusement. Avec une petite exclamation, il s'accroche de toutes ses forces aux cordages qui en compose la main courante et, un bras porté devant son visage, parvient non sans mal de l'autre côté.

Le village s'étend sur toute la surface d'une prairie et même jusqu'aux collines alentour. La plupart des jardins sont munis de petites éoliennes qui tournent à plein régime sous les assauts du vent. Charmant en temps normal, le lieu au un tout autre visage sous pareilles intempéries.

Pas un Moo à l'horizon. Ça grince de partout et des volets qu'on a oublié de fermer claquent. Ici et là, on peut voir du linge qui, négligé par des propriétaires inconscients, s'envole et se retrouve bientôt souillé de boue.

Dissimulé derrière des buissons, Joka observe la localité, se demande comment procéder à présent. Par beau temps, il ne lui aurait pas été difficile de trouver une habitation dans laquelle commettre quelques larcins, mais aujourd'hui… personne n'irait mettre un pied dehors et il est certain de trouver des gêneurs à chaque coin de porte ! Seule consolation dans son malheur, il y a peu de chance pour qu'on le remarque et c'est pourquoi il s'engage finalement sur la route principale.

Rapidement, il avise des draps emmêlés dans des barrières, ainsi que des arbustes. Ceux-ci sont trempés, mais… il peut toujours les ramener avec lui. On ne sait jamais !

Comme il en fait une boule qu'il fourre sous son bras, il remarque qu'aucune lumière ne brille derrière les volets de la maison qu'il a atteinte. D'ailleurs, et à bien y regarder, la plupart des habitations alentours sont elles aussi plongées dans le noir. Ce qui, au vu du peu de luminosité extérieure, lui apparaît comme une anomalie. On est seulement en fin d'après-midi et, à cette heure, il n'en connaît pas beaucoup pour aller se coucher.

_Alors quoi ? Tout le monde est parti en vacances ? Héhé, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai !_

Sa curiosité n'en est pas moins éveillée et, après un coup d'œil circulaire, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun gêneur se profile à l'horizon, il enjambe la barrière qui clôture le jardin et s'approche à pas de loup, le dos courbé, en direction de l'habitation. Arrivé là, il se colle au mur et tend le cou pour jeter un œil à la lucarne sur sa droite. Celle-ci donne sur une cuisine, pour l'heure tristement vide. Il renifle, s'écarte du mur, lève les yeux en direction de l'étage supérieur, mais n'y découvre pas plus d'indices d'une présence quelconque.

_Bizarre… !_

Se risquant à s'aventurer jusqu'au paillasson, il abandonne ses draps dans un coin et vient coller son oreille contre la porte d'entrée. Avec le vacarme produit par la tempête, difficile, toutefois, d'entendre grand-chose. Il s'écarte donc en grognant et, après un instant d'hésitation, porte la main à la poignée et l'abaisse. Une petite exclamation lui échappe et il fait un bond en arrière, comme le battant s'ouvre sur un grincement. Mais au lieu du pas ou des voix des propriétaires, c'est le silence qui l'accueille. Un silence terrible, comme seuls les lieux abandonnés savent en produire.

_Oh, oh ! On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance !_

Quoique toujours sur ses gardes, il passe la tête à l'intérieur de l'habitation. Mais là non plus, aucun signe d'activité, aussi, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, y pénètre-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le lieu sent la poussière, craque et grince de partout, mais le seul pas qu'il perçoit est le sien. L'oreille tendue, il se dirige en direction de la cuisine et découvre, dans ses placards, suffisamment de vivres pour les nourrir lui et son maître durant le reste de la semaine.

Alors qu'il pose une miche de pain un peu rassie sur la table en bois occupant le centre de la pièce, il songe que son maître ne s'est encore jamais alimenté et qu'aujourd'hui sera donc une première. Autant dire qu'il s'agit d'un jour particulier, très particulier, car également le premier de leur nouvelle vie et… non, définitivement, il ne peut pas se contenter de ces aliments de base ! Un peu d'alcool serait pas mal, pour fêter ça. Et puis tout ce qui sortira de l'ordinaire.

Malheureusement, il ne trouve rien de très intéressant dans la pièce. Le contenu des bocaux n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus appétissant et les biscuits qu'il déniche ont pris l'humidité. Agacé, il les jette par-dessus son épaule et se relève. Plante les poings sur les hanches et baisse les yeux sur ses maigres trophées, abandonnés au milieu de la table. Un reniflement dédaigneux lui échappe. Il les fourre toutefois dans un panier en osier, trouvé sous l'évier.

Puis il s'approche de la fenêtre, écrase son visage contre et plisse les yeux. La pluie qui la frappe rend sa vision trouble, mais ce n'est pas très important. Ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est que le nombre d'habitations plongées dans le noir lui paraît encore plus suspect à présent. Est-il possible qu'elles soient elles aussi à l'abandon ? Ça semble étrange… très étrange, et plus il s'attarde sur ce spectacle singulier, plus il devient évident que quelque chose cloche à Village Éole…

7

Assis dos à la paroi, Ghadius contemple ses mains gantées de magenta. C'est la seule partie de lui-même qui lui soit familière, tout le reste lui apparaissant comme autant d'intrus dont il aimerait pouvoir se débarrasser. Il laisse ses doigts glisser le long de son visage, où ils reconnaissent son menton, mais le nez plus haut compte au nombre des inconnus. Long, busqué, mais pas au point d'égaler celui de son masque. Ses yeux se ferment, comme il les explore également et, sur son chemin, il rencontre ses sourcils et puis, bien sûr, ses cheveux. SES cheveux ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on l'encombre de cette tignasse beaucoup trop longue dont chacun des effleurements le met en horreur ?

La colère montant en lui, il pince les lèvres. Il aurait préféré disparaître que de revenir sous cette forme. Qui doit-il d'ailleurs blâmer, pour cette disgrâce ? Est-ce un coup des autres esprits de ce monde, désireux de lui donner une bonne leçon ? Il aimerait y croire, car au moins, il saurait sur qui abattre sa vengeance, cependant…

_Ce serait trop simple._

Oui, il en est persuadé, un tiers est responsable de son état. Et s'il ignore encore de qui il s'agit, celui-ci regrettera de s'être ainsi moqué de lui une fois qu'il l'aura démasqué.

Tout à sa rancœur, il n'entend pas le pas qui résonne dans la mine et semble se diriger dans sa direction. Ne remarque la présence de Joka que quand celui-ci l'appelle :

— Seigneur Ghadius ?

Ghadius relève les yeux sur son serviteur. Celui-ci grelotte, ruisselle au point qu'une flaque d'eau s'est déjà formée à ses pieds.

— Eh bien ? l'encourage-t-il.

— Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre au village. Je crois que vous devriez venir voir.

8

— Vous voyez, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus personne ici !

La tempête s'est un peu calmée, mais pas assez pour que Joka ne se sente pas navré d'avoir obligé son maître à quitter leur abri. Et c'est seulement parce qu'il a une idée derrière la tête – une idée qu'il juge excellente – qu'il s'est permis de lui en faire la demande.

Tous deux se tiennent à présent à l'entrée du village et Joka tend un doigt devant lui, pour expliquer :

— J'ai visité la plupart des habitations du secteur. Toutes celles où il n'y avait pas de lumière, et pas une n'est habitée. Pas une seule ! Si vous regardez bien, ça doit facilement représenter la moitié de la population locale.

Ghadius ne répond pas. Sous les assauts du vent, sa cape se gonfle et claque derrière lui. Celui-ci fait également s'envoler ses cheveux, qui s'emmêlent et viennent gêner sa vision. Joka reprend :

— Déjà que le coin n'est pas bien peuplé, c'est presque un village fantôme désormais. Et le phénomène se poursuit encore plus loin. Je ne me suis pas trop aventuré du côté des collines, mais là-bas aussi il ne m'a pas semblé y avoir grand monde.

Là-dessus, il referme les bras autour de son corps et frissonne. C'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à faire sacrément froid ! S'ils continuent à poiroter sous ce déluge, il risque de tomber malade et son maître sera bien embêté après ça !

_Quoiqu'à la réflexion, comme nous ne sommes que tous les deux, peut-être qu'il acceptera de prendre soin de moi ? Héhé, vu sous cet angle, ce ne serait pas si mal d'attraper une bonne fièvre._

L'idée lui arrache un gloussement et il porte une main à sa bouche, son esprit déjà tout entier livré à son fantasme. Ghadius baisse finalement les yeux sur lui et questionne :

— Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui nécessitait que je t'accompagne jusqu'ici ?


	5. Episode 1 - Partie 5

9

— Je l’ai repérée tout à l’heure : elle m’a semblé parfaite !

Ghadius jette un regard autour de lui. L’endroit n’est pas bien grand, mais bénéficie d’un étage. La pièce qui se présente à lui est un salon, couplé d’une salle à manger. Un canapé se tient dans un coin et, sur la gauche de la pièce, une table ronde munie de deux chaises. Le foyer d’une cheminée, sur sa droite, et des étagères, ici et là, contre des murs blancs. Le plancher grince sous ses pas, comme il s’avance, et est en partie recouvert par un large tapis. Sur une étagère, une collection d’assiettes peintes prend la poussière.

Les bras écartés, comme s’il voulait englober toute la pièce, Joka a un sourire empreint de fierté.

— Je veux dire, si on doit s’attarder un peu dans le coin, autant qu’on ait un minimum de confort, non ? Et puisqu’il n’y a personne ici, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter !

La bâtisse se tient en haut d’une colline et est isolée du reste du village. Pour voisins directs, deux autres maisons elles aussi plongées dans le noir. Non seulement le coin est parfait quand on tient à rester un minimum discret, mais en plus, d’ici, ils ont une vue imprenable sur les environs.

— Attendez, je vais nous allumer un feu. Ce sera tout de suite plus agréable !

Là-dessus, Joka marche jusqu’au foyer. Ghadius, lui, ferme finalement la porte d’entrée et s’avance davantage dans la pièce. Étant plus grand que les habitants du coin, il lui a fallu se courber pour pénétrer ici, mais une fois à l’intérieur, il a suffisamment d’espace pour se tenir debout. Derrière lui, sa cape laisse une traînée humide et est lourde de pluie.

Joka a placé plusieurs bûches dans le foyer et a jeté dessus, ainsi qu’autour, des copeaux de bois. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour les allumer à l’aide d’un gros briquet qui traînait sur le manteau de la cheminée et, comme les flammes se répandent, gagnent doucement en puissance, il se redresse et courbe le dos en arrière – s’étire jusqu’à entendre ses vertèbres craquer. Puis il porte une main à son estomac qui commence à se manifester.

— C’est pas tout ça, mais il va bientôt être l’heure de dîner. J’ai repéré quelques trucs sympas au village, de quoi nous préparer un festin de roi et…

— Ah, le coupe Ghadius avec un soupir contrarié. C’est vrai que ce corps a besoin d’être alimenté. Je n’ai pas très faim, cependant, contente-toi de nous préparer quelque chose de léger.

— Vous… vous êtes sûr ? C’est que ce n’est pas un jour comme les autres, alors je me disais que…

— Quelque chose de léger ! répète Ghadius, d’un ton sans appel.

Les épaules de Joka s’affaissent. Il y a vraiment des moments où même lui trouve son maître rabat-joie. Il s’exécute néanmoins et, quoiqu’en traînant les pieds, se dirige vers la cuisine.

La pièce en question est à l’image du reste de l’habitation : pas franchement spacieuse. Le long du mur du fond, juste sous la fenêtre, un plan de travail en bois, qui comprend également un évier, ainsi qu’une cuisinière à charbon dont le combustible se trouve dans un petit sceau, situé à proximité.

Avec un reniflement, il va inspecter les placards, mais n’y découvre rien de bien appétissant. Les quelques fruits et légumes qui s’y trouvent ont depuis longtemps pourri et, dégoûté tant par leur aspect que par leur odeur, il les jette pas la fenêtre. Le reste de ses trouvailles ne pèse pas bien lourd et il préfère en garder la plupart en prévision du petit déjeuner. Il se rabat donc sur des biscuits – heureusement protégés de l’humidité à l’intérieur d’une boîte en fer –, ainsi qu’un demi-cake en partie rassis, mais dans lequel il parvient à découper deux tranches à peu près convenables.

Comme il allume la cuisinière et pose une bouilloire dessus, son regard s’attarde sur le paysage extérieur.

Il ne s’attendait pas à revoir ce monde un jour… encore moins en de telles circonstances. Loin de lui l’idée de s’en plaindre, toutefois ! Car ça lui permet de passer un peu plus de temps avec son maître et, avec un peu de chance, ils resteront ici pendant quelques jours, une semaine, peut-être un mois… juste tous les deux, à vivre une vie presque normale.

_Enfin, à supposer qu’il ne fasse pas rapidement des siennes !_

Ce qui lui ressemblerait bien, en vérité. Il y a même fort à parier que, d’ici à demain, il trouve déjà à redire à cette existence et que leur séjour ici soit des plus brefs.

_Il n’empêche qu’il n’est pas encore habitué à ce corps, ni encore moins au genre d’existence que celui-ci requière. Il va donc devoir se reposer sur moi pour apprendre. Héhé, décidément, les temps à venir s’annoncent plutôt intéressants._

Il glousse, puis agrippe des deux mains l’arrière de son bonnet et entreprend de l’essorer. Une petite marre d’eau se forme à ses pieds et il songe qu’il va également devoir leur trouver d’autres vêtements. Il doit pouvoir dénicher quelques pièces à peu près de sa taille dans les affaires des anciens occupants, mais pour ce qui est de son maître, ça risque d’être un peu plus compliqué. Il a toujours été grand et, même si sa taille présente n’égale pas celle qu’il a pu avoir, il demeure imposant. Surtout en comparaison des locaux.

La bouilloire laisse à présent entendre un sifflement. Attrapant ce qu’il pense être un torchon, il s’en sert pour l’agripper par son anse et verse son contenu dans une théière qu’il a préparé sur un plateau, en compagnie de deux tasses et de leurs coupelles. Puis il repose l’objet sur la cuisinière et va pour abandonner le tissu sur le plan de travail, quand son regard s’attarde sur celui-ci. Le tissu a l’air d’un peu trop bonne qualité pour être un vulgaire chiffon, et puis… est-ce des rubans qu’il croit deviner là ?

D’un geste, il le déplie et observe avec grand intérêt le tablier qui se dévoile à lui. Puis ses yeux se posent sur la théière ; la coupelle de gâteaux secs et les deux tranches de cakes, avant de revenir au vêtement. Son sourire, déjà immense, s’élargit davantage et il le passe, avant d’en nouer les rubans au bas de son dos.

_ Et pour couronner le tout, c’est moi qui v _ _ ais avoir _ _ la charge de lui confectionner de bons petits plats. Est-ce que c’est à ça que ça ressemble, d’être une jeune mariée ? Ah, seigneur Ghadius, je vais prendre soin de vous, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! _

Il s’est remis à glousser quand il revient au salon. Dans la cheminée, le feu ronfle maintenant à plein régime. À table, Ghadius s’est débarrassé de sa cape, ainsi que de ses gants et observe son reflet dans un petit miroir. Et à en croire son froncement de sourcils, il n’est pas satisfait de ce qu’il y découvre.

— Et voilà de quoi nous caler l’estomac, annonce Joka en déposant son plateau sur la table. Vous ferez attention, le thé est un peu chaud.

Disant cela, il retourne leurs tasses et entreprend de les remplir.

— Il y a du sucre juste là, des fois que vous le trouviez trop amer. (Et tandis que Ghadius se saisit avec précautions de sa tasse pour en lorgner le contenu d’un air suspicieux, il ajoute :) Il faudra que je fasse quelques courses au village, demain. Ça fait un moment que les propriétaires sont partis et la plupart de leurs aliments sont pourris ou bien rassis. Soufflez dessus, si c’est trop chaud ! (Et comme Ghadius entreprend de suivre son conseil, il croise les bras et poursuit :) N’empêche que j’aimerais bien savoir ce qu’il se passe ici. Les autres habitations que j’ai visitées étaient dans le même état : comme si leurs propriétaires avaient fui sans rien emporter avec eux. Enfin, à supposé qu’ils aient fui… vous savez, je commence un peu à m’inquiéter. Et s’il s’agissait d’une épidémie mortelle ? Ce serait problématique… d’autant que nos corps pourraient ne pas être immunisés contre et… vous n’aimez pas ? Essayez un peu de sucre, vous allez voir, ça va l’adoucir. (Là-dessus, il se tapote les crocs du bout des doigts, une main portée à sa hanche et l’air contrarié.) Il y a aussi ces gamins… est-ce qu’ils n’étaient pas originaires de ce village ? Ce serait embêtant si on devait leur tomber dessus. Ils pourraient nous causer des problèmes et…

— Aucun risque, le coupe Ghadius qui repose sa tasse d’un air sombre. L’un n’était qu’un voyageur de passage, et l’autre… peu importe ! Ils ne sont plus ici, de toute façon.

— Ça fera toujours ça de moins à nous soucier, soupire Joka, avant de questionner : alors, comment vous trouvez ?

Ghadius, qui a de nouveau porté sa tasse à ses lèvres pour un nouvel essai, les pinces, avant de répondre :

— Pas terrible…

— Ah !

— Mais au moins, ça réchauffe. (Puis, avec un geste du menton en direction de la chaise qui lui fait face :) Assieds-toi !

Et comme Joka s’exécute, il ajoute :

— Nous allons rester ici quelque temps, au moins jusqu’à ce que je sois parvenu à comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Mes pouvoirs sont de toute façon engourdis et j’ignore ce qu’il m’est possible d’accomplir sous cette apparence. Après quoi, nous tenterons de mettre la main sur le responsable de notre retour en ce monde.

— Une idée sur son identité ?

— Aucune… pour le moment.

La bouche pleine de gâteaux secs, dont les craquements se mêlent aux crépitements du feu, Joka n’ajoute rien. Même s’il est toujours un peu inquiet à l’idée que ce qu’il se trame à Village Éole puisse leur être nocif, il n’est pas déçu que son maître tienne à s’attarder un peu dans le coin. Pour l’heure, ce n’est de toute façon pas comme s’ils avaient vraiment ailleurs où aller et… après tout ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois, après tout le travail qu’ils ont dû abattre, surtout, ils ont bien le droit à un peu de repos.

Il fait passer ce qu’il a en bouche avec une gorgée de thé, quand Ghadius explique :

— J’ai été faire un tour à l’étage. Il n’y a qu’une chambre et un genre de bureau.

Joka émet un claquement de langue satisfait. De mieux en mieux !

— Un lit ou deux lits ?

— Un seul.

— Deux places ?

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur se contente de hocher de la tête et observe sa part de cake avec l’expression de celui qui se demande quel sale tour elle lui prépare. Joka sent un frisson lui remonter le long du corps et doit retenir un gloussement.

_Je ne suis pas en train de rêver, n’est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça fait mal si je… aïe ! Oui, ça fait mal. Mince ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, au juste ?_

— Une seule chambre… ? répète-t-il d’une voix un peu traînante. Eh bien j’imagine que nous allons devoir…

— Je prends la chambre.

— Oh, je ne comptais pas vous en priver. Mais vous savez, le lit est sans doute assez grand pour que nous…

— Seul !

De déception, Joka grince des dents. Forcément, c’était trop beau pour être vrai !

— Dans ce cas, soupire-t-il. J’imagine que je vais devoir me contenter du canapé.

Et se console en songeant, qu’au moins, il sera tout près de la cheminée…


	6. Episode 1 - Partie 6

10

Assis sur le canapé, ses jambes ramenées contre lui, Joka observe les flammes qui continuent de danser dans le foyer. Une couverture est pliée près de lui, n’attend que de recouvrir son corps pour le noyer sous sa chaleur.

À l’étage, il a trouvé un pyjama qui lui convient à peu près, bien qu’il soit un peu court au niveau des extrémités. Ses vêtements, eux, sont posés sur une chaise à distance raisonnable de la cheminée, afin de leur permettre de sécher sans risquer de prendre feu. Son crâne est donc à présent à découvert et révèle des cheveux courts, presque ras, où le rouge et le jaune se partagent la place en sillons. Ses oreilles animales sont recouvertes d’une fourrure de mêmes teintes, pareillement pour sa queue qui remue doucement à ses côtés.

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre et se referme derrière Ghadius. Une petite serviette de bain en main, celui-ci s’essuie le visage qu’il a humide. Joka fronce les sourcils.

— Vous comptez dormir tout habillé ?

— Puisque tu n’as rien trouvé à ma taille…

— Désolé, j’essayerai de faire mieux demain. En tout cas, je pense que vous devriez les retirer pour cette nuit. Ils doivent être encore mouillés et ce ne sera pas agréable de…

— Ça ira très bien comme ça, le coupe Ghadius, avant de laisser son regard s’attarder sur son subalterne. Des cheveux ? Tu n’en avais pas avant, si ma mémoire est bonne.

— Je n’avais même aucun poil d’aucune sorte, vous voulez dire. Mais j’aime bien, avoue-t-il en se passant une main sur le crâne. C’est plutôt agréable au toucher et puis…

Et puis la couleur lui plaît beaucoup. D’ailleurs, le reste des poils découverts sur lui suit cette logique bicolore rappelant les couleurs de son costume.

Abandonnant sa serviette sur la poignée de la porte, Ghadius s’approche pour observer un peu plus attentivement les changements qui se sont produits chez Joka. Contrairement à lui, il est difficile de ne pas le reconnaître. À cause de ce visage ; de ce sourire tout en crocs rouges qui lui balafre une bonne partie de la figure, mais aussi de ses yeux.

En ce qui le concerne, le résultat est bien plus décevant et il n’apprécie pas du tout sa nouvelle apparence. Elle est bien trop différente de l’ancienne, lui donne l’impression de ne plus être tout à fait le même. C’est désagréable, très désagréable, et chaque fois qu’il croise son reflet, il lui faut un moment avant de se reconnaître.

Intrigué, il porte une main en direction du crâne de Joka et le lui caresse doucement. Pris de court, son subalterne émet un hoquet de surprise et, fébrile, bredouille :

— Sei… seigneur Ghadius ?

— Ah, c’est plus doux que ça en a l’air, note ce dernier, avant de se diriger vers l’escalier. Bonne nuit, Joka.

C’est avec déception que Joka le regarde s’y engouffrer. Un soupir lui échappe et il fronce les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça, au juste ? Il lui grattouille les oreilles, puis le laisse en plan ? S’il voulait le frustrer, eh bien c’est réussi.

Il grommelle, avant d’émettre un petit « Héhé ! » et de porter de nouveau la main à son crâne.

_Bah ! Au moins, c’est un début !_

  
  


11

Couché au milieu d’un lit deux places au matelas trop dur, les pieds dépassant du lit et la couverture remontée jusqu’à son menton, Ghadius a du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Comment est-il censé s’y prendre, au juste ? Se contenter de fermer les yeux et attendre que ça vienne ? Mais son esprit est encore bien trop survolté, ne cesse de se repasser en boucle les mêmes questions, et il n’a pas l’impression que garder les paupières closes lui soit d’une grande utilité dans ce processus qui lui échappe tout à fait.

À l’extérieur, la pluie continue de tomber et les grincements produits par l’habitation le gênent. Et puis, à quel moment sait-on qu’il nous faut dormir ? Il n’a pas le sentiment d’éprouver quelque chose qui puisse ressembler à de la fatigue… mais peut-être s’agit-il d’un indice témoignant que, même sous cette apparence, il n’a pas besoin de livrer plusieurs heures de son existence à l’inconscience ?

L’idée a toutefois beau se faire dans son esprit, son corps, lui, ne semble pas disposer à se lever. Il a presque l’impression de l’entendre lui dire qu’il est bien, là où il est. Qu’il a chaud, que l’oreiller est plutôt confortable et que le matelas, une fois qu’on s’y est fait, n’est pas si mal. D’accord, la couette a une drôle d’odeur, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir non plus !

Il soupire, porte une main à ses cheveux, rencontre sur son passage une boucle d’oreille qu’il retire et dépose sur la table de nuit, avant de faire de même pour la seconde. Puis il se tourne sur le flanc, dos à la porte, et peut entendre le sommier gémir en protestation.

Bon, où est-ce qu’il en était déjà… ?

Il n’a toutefois pas le temps de retourner à ses cogitations que la porte grince doucement.

— Vous êtes réveillé ?

Pour toute réponse, Ghadius émet un grognement. Joka, qui a passé la tête dans la chambre, ajoute :

— Moi non plus je n’arrive pas à dormir.

Un pas qui se rapproche, s’arrête à hauteur de lit. Un silence, puis :

— Vous ne vous sentez pas seul… ?

Se redressant sur un coude, Ghadius se tourne vers son visiteur qui, un oreiller serré contre lui, l’observe avec ce qu’il croit être une lueur d’espoir au fond de ses yeux étranges. Comme il ne répond pas, Joka commence à se tortiller, soudain mal à l’aise. Ghadius prend finalement une longue inspiration et grogne :

— Seulement pour cette nuit.

Puis il se recouche et ne voit donc pas le sourire de Joka s’élargir davantage encore. Avec un petit gloussement, ce dernier vient prendre place à ses côtés, faisant de nouveau grincer le sommier. Puis il se roule en boule sous les couvertures et lance :

— Bonne nuit, seigneur Ghadius.

Ce à quoi lui répond un lointain :

— Bonne nuit, Joka…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc : fin de l'épisode 1. \o/ Je commencerai à poster l'épisode 2 dès que j'aurai eu le temps de le retravailler. :p


	7. Episode 2 - Partie 1

1

C'est le chant des oiseaux qui le tire de son sommeil. Grognon, il se retourne sur le ventre, attrape son oreille et l'écrase contre ses oreilles. Malheureusement, les maudits volatiles ont du coffre et, même ainsi, il a l'impression qu'ils se tiennent juste à ses côtés, à le narguer. De nouveau, il grogne, se tourne sur le côté, accentue sa pression contre ses oreilles, mais en pure perte.

Et pour ne rien arranger, voilà que les rayons du soleil viennent maintenant l'agresser !

Exaspéré, il grince des crocs, avant de se redresser vivement et, les poings levés, hurler :

— Non, mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque ?!

Surpris, les oiseaux qui se tenaient sur l'arbre situé tout près de la fenêtre prennent leur envol. Avec un soupir, Joka se laisse retomber en arrière et porte une main devant son regard, afin de se protéger des attaques du soleil. Puis il parcourt des yeux la pièce où il se trouve – une chambre qui ne lui est pas le moins du monde familière.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, déjà ?

Il se gratte la cuisse, grommelle, avant que tout ne lui revienne : leur retour à Phantomile, leur transformation et puis… leur installation à Village Éole.

Se souvenant également que lui et Ghadius ont partagé le même lit, la nuit passée, il se tourne en direction de ce dernier… ou plutôt de la place à présent vide qu'il occupait avant que le sommeil ne le submerge. Un soupçon de déception s'éveille en lui. Il aurait aimé se réveiller à ses côtés, mais… ce sera sans doute pour une prochaine fois.

Dans un gloussement, il roule donc jusqu'à la place de son maître et s'y love en rougissant un peu. Oui, c'est là, exactement ici qu'il a passé la nuit. Il peut encore deviner la forme de son corps, au milieu du matelas. Il était recouvert par ce pan de couverture, a dormis la tête sur cet oreiller.

Serrant ce dernier dans ses bras, il écrase son visage contre et a presque l'impression d'y reconnaître l'odeur de Ghadius – au milieu de tout un tas d'intruses au parfum bien plus puissant, mais ce n'est qu'un détail !

_Si ça s'est produit une fois, ça pourra se reproduire une deuxième fois. Peut-être même une troisième et puis… avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai sans doute à le convaincre de se_ _rapprocher de moi. Sentir son dos contre le mien. Et… et s'il pouvait me prendre dans ses bras, ce serait… ce serait… !_

Il en est maintenant à se tortiller et à glousser bêtement. Dans son dos, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et la voix de l'objet de ses fantasmes se fait entendre :

— Debout, Joka !

L'interpellé cesse ses gesticulations pour se redresser sur un coude. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ghadius a l'air tout aussi sombre que la veille. Une main portée à son estomac, il dit :

— Ce corps n'arrête pas de gargouiller. Je crois qu'il est affamé.

Et à en croire son expression, l'expérience lui déplaît au plus haut point. Le sourire de Joka, lui, s'élargit, se fait presque attendri.

— Allez vous asseoir au salon, lui dit-il. Je vous prépare tout de suite un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom !

2

Son tablier sur le dos, Joka termine de déposer leur petit déjeuner sur la table. En plus du thé et des gâteaux secs déjà présents dans leur garde-manger, il a été récupérer des fruits encore comestibles dans une maison voisine, ainsi que du pain, dans lequel il a découpé deux grosses tranches à présent recouvertes d'une généreuse couche de confiture. Il aurait aimé y ajouter un jus quelconque ou un verre de lait, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

— Et voilà ! Bon appétit !

Disant cela, il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et dévore en deux coups de crocs sa tranche de pain. Quelques biscuits ne tardent pas à subir le même sort, qu'il fait passer avec un peu de thé, avant de tendre la main vers une orange et d'entreprendre de l'éplucher. Face à lui, Ghadius taquine du bout de sa cuillère une pomme flétrie.

— Vous ne mangez pas ? s'enquiert Joka en enfournant dans sa bouche l'orange entière.

— Si, si…, grommelle Ghadius, avant de s'attarder sur sa tartine et de l'observer comme s'il la soupçonnait de lui préparer un sale coup.

— Si vous n'en voulez pas, je veux bien vous en débarrasser.

— Non, c'est bon.

Et c'est avec quelques réticences qu'il la porte finalement à sa bouche, la grignote de mauvaise grâce, avant de daigner en prendre une bouchée plus généreuse.

La chose a toutefois l'air d'une véritable corvée pour lui et il ne montre aucun signe de contentement, rien qui puisse laisser supposer qu'il apprécie son repas.

— C'est nouveau, pour vous, lui dit Joka en terminant son thé. Mais à force, vous y prendrez plaisir vous aussi.

En tout cas, c'est un défi qu'il est prêt à relever. Il n'est pour l'heure certes pas très doué en cuisine, mais il ne demande qu'à apprendre et finira bien par concocter quelque chose capable de satisfaire les papilles gustatives de son maître. Oui, rien que d'imaginer son expression à ce moment-là, sa satisfaction, surtout, et peut-être même sa surprise, il peut déjà sentir un sentiment de fierté l'envahir.

Songeur, il remplit à nouveau sa tasse et y laisse tomber deux morceaux de sucre. Cette après-midi, il va lui falloir remplir leur garde-manger. Il aimerait également trouver des vêtements pour son maître; au moins quelque chose qui puisse lui servir de chemise de nuit.

_Au pire, je pourrai toujours lui en coudre une. J'étais plutôt doué et je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup perdu la main._

D'une traite, il engloutit le contenu de sa tasse. Face à lui, Ghadius a repoussé sa tartine pour s'intéresser à son thé, qu'il sirote par petites gorgées. Puis il pince les lèvres et dit :

— Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites, pour vivre avec ces corps…

— On est nés avec. Ça aide !

— Mais ils sont tellement contraignants. Il faut les reposer, les vider, les alimenter et… (Portant son bras à son nez, il le renifle un moment, avant de pester :) Et même les laver ! C'est insupportable !

— Vous vous y ferez…

— Jamais !

— Il le faudra bien, pourtant. Surtout qu'il n'est pas dit que nous pourrons récupérer nos anciennes apparences et… hé, si ça se trouve, vous allez devoir vivre comme ça pour le restant de vos jours !

Et à Ghadius de grogner en réponse :

— Autant mourir tout de suite.

Joka pousse un soupir. Eh bien, ça ne va pas être de la tarte !

— Ne dites pas ça. Et puis, vous savez, ces corps ont du bon. Regardez-moi, par exemple : j'ai gagné en taille, mais j'ai aussi récupéré des membres supplémentaires. Bon, c'est un peu encombrant, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est une expérience plutôt amusante.

Néanmoins, il voit bien qu'il aura du mal à convaincre son interlocuteur. Les changements survenus chez lui sont bien plus importants et, de fait, déstabilisants. Oui, ça va lui demander un moment, avant de parvenir à accepter la chose…

— Sur ce, dit-il en repoussant sa chaise. Je vais aller vous faire couler un bain. Avec un peu de chance, ça devrait réussir à vous détendre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze retour pour un épisode en 4 parties !
> 
> Et donc, maintenant que je suis un peu plus avancé dans ce projet, je peux annoncer qu'il fera 7 épisodes (Si tout se passe bien) et qu'il y aura un peu de tentacules. (Mais à part deux ou trois scènes, cette fic sera clairement soft.)


	8. Episode 2 - Partie 2

3

— S… seigneur Ghadius ?

Dans son bain, Ghadius tourne les yeux en direction de la porte. Peut voir, dans son entrebâillement, la tête de Joka dont la peau a pris une teinte écrevisse. Il hausse les sourcils, l'invite par ce geste à lui dire ce qu'il veut.

Au bord de l'implosion, Joka déglutit.

— Vous… vous auriez pas besoin de moi, des fois ? Pour vous frotter le dos… ou bien vous laver les cheveux ou… Je veux dire… ce n'est pas forcément évident tout seul, surtout que vous n'avez pas encore l'habitude et…

Disant cela, son expression se fait suppliante. Il est d'ailleurs bien content que son maître ne puisse quasiment rien voir du reste de son corps – qui en cet instant est en train de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Il a bien conscience qu'il joue avec le feu, mais la tentation s'est révélée la plus forte. L'imaginer nu, dans la pièce à côté, tandis que lui-même s'occupait de la vaisselle, a bien failli avoir raison de lui.

C'est un peu comme si ce nouveau corps avait sa propre existence et transmettait à son cerveau des pensées et des désirs qui lui étaient jusque là étrangers. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu de fantasmes, mais ceux de sa première vie étaient incroyablement platoniques en comparaison de ceux qui traversent son esprit en cet instant même.

Ghadius, qui paraît se douter que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui, continue de l'observer, l'air presque hostile.

— Je peux me débrouiller seul.

Joka émet un couinement de frustration.

— Oh, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi vous touch… heu… vous aider ! insiste-t-il en se cramponnant à la porte, une jambe levée derrière lui. Je ne ferai rien de déplacé, promis !

— Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par déplacé ?

— Heu…

Bon, d'accord, il vient de s'enfoncer tout seul ! Ça lui apprendra à parler sans réfléchir !

Triste, il courbe l'échine et porte son pouce à ses crocs, qu'il commence à mordiller. Il va pour lâcher l'affaire et s'en retourner à ses occupations, quand Ghadius, finalement, lui dit :

— Tu es bizarre, Joka… plus que d'habitude. Enfin, peu importe. Si tu tiens tant que ça à m'aider, alors montre-moi comment je suis censé m'occuper de cette chevelure. (Disant cela, il a attrapé une mèche et tire dessus avec agacement.) C'est tellement encombrant ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas les couper comme toi.

Les oreilles de Joka se redressent bien droit sur son crâne et, n'en croyant pas sa chance, il s'engouffre dans la salle de bain. Ses mains exécutant des gestes paniqués devant lui, il répond :

— Que dites-vous ! Ils vous vont à merveille, ce serait dommage de vous en débarrasser.

— On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois les supporter.

— Héhé, vous me trouvez peut-être plus bizarre que d'habitude, mais vous, vous êtes sacrément plus grognon, dit-il en retroussant les jambes de son collant et de son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse, avant d'en faire de même pour ses manches et de s'accroupir derrière son maître. Tenez, remplissez-moi ça d'eau et inclinez la tête vers moi, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant une petite bassine. Il nous faut aussi du shampoing et puis…

Il n'a aucun mal à trouver tout ce dont il a besoin et quand il récupère la bassine que lui tend Ghadius, il s'est mis à siffloter. Le sol, sous lui, est fait de pierres. La pièce est en partie occupée par le baquet en bois dans lequel son maître repose et une petite fenêtre, tout près du plafond, incarne leur seule source de lumière.

Doucement, il déverse l'eau sur les cheveux de Ghadius; s'assure, en passant les doigts dedans, qu'ils sont suffisamment mouillés et attrape le shampoing. Dans sa poitrine, il peut sentir son cœur pulser comme un fou et il doit retenir un gloussement. Il se demande s'il a jamais été aussi proche de son maître. S'ils finiront par le devenir davantage encore, avec le temps.

_La prochaine fois, il pourrait bien me_ _permettre_ _de lui frotter le dos et… et peut-être que lui-même, à l'occasion, pourrait me…_

Tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer les fantasmes déplacés qui viennent le titiller, il entreprend de lui shampouiner les cheveux. Y va avec toutes les précautions du monde, afin de ne pas lui faire mal en passant dans un nœud mal venu.

Tout en l'écoutant siffloter, Ghadius a levé les yeux en direction du plafond. Il est trop grand pour le récipient dans lequel il barbote, aussi a-t-il dû replier ses jambes afin de pouvoir s'y installer. À l'autre extrémité, le robinet goutte et un « ploc » se fait parfois entendre.

Les doigts de Joka ont cessé de leur va-et-vient et celui-ci, à présent, fixe quelques cheveux qui s'y sont enroulés. Il les récupère précautionneusement et les dépose près de lui, avant de retourner à sa tâche.

— L'eau est encore à bonne température ?

— À peu près…

— Vous devez quand même être à l'étroit là-dedans, non ? Il faudrait que je vois au village si je ne peux pas trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus grand. Héhé, si nous avions un baquet assez large, nous pourrions même prendre notre bain ensemble… ça nous ferait un peu de compagnie ! Tenez, vous pouvez me la remplir encore ?

Comme Ghadius récupère la bassine, Joka se gratte la joue – y laisse un peu de mousse – et ricane tout bas, songeant que ce serait une expérience sur laquelle il ne cracherait pas. Il n'a toutefois lancé cette proposition que sur le ton de la plaisanterie et il est donc le premier surpris quand son maître lui répond :

— C'est une idée…

— Heu… vous pouvez être plus précis ?

— De prendre notre bain ensemble. Peut-être pas à chaque fois, mais à l'occasion…

C'est comme si quelque chose cédait sous son crâne. Son imagination se mettant à carburer comme jamais, l'envahissant au point de lui faire presque perdre pied, il bredouille :

— Vous… vous… vous êtes sérieux ?

L'air de nouveau suspicieux, Ghadius se tourne vers lui.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

— Si… si, bien sûr, mais… (Ses doigts se tortillent dans tous les sens, comme soudain pris d'une vie propre. Puis il porte son pouce à ses crocs et ajoute tout en le mordillant :) Mince, vous êtes beaucoup trop innocent ! Est-ce que ce serait mal si j'en profitais ?

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— De rien… faites pas attention ! Ah ! Vraiment, je crois qu'il va falloir que je vous explique tout de même certaines choses à l'occasion. Vous n'avez pas trop idée de l'effet que vous pouvez me faire et… (Puis, se parant d'un sourire encore plus large qu'à l'ordinaire :) Je vais nous trouver quelque chose de plus grand. Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Ce quitte à devoir le construire lui-même s'il ne trouve rien de satisfaisant aux alentours.


	9. Episode 2 - Partie 3

4

Joka a le pas sautillant quand il quitte finalement leur habitation. De plus en plus charmé par l'aventure qui se présente à lui, il glousse tout bas. Vraiment, c'est une chance incroyable que de se retrouver dans cette situation… surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait… ce qu'ils ont fait. Il ne sait pas qui il doit remercier, mais le responsable doit être du genre à aimer les crapules.

— C'est sûr ! Je veux dire, on a bien failli détruire ce monde, non ? dit-il tout haut en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

Les souvenirs de son existence passée affluent en lui. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il regrette ses actes, ni même d'avoir tué pour leur permettre d'arriver à leurs fins. Il a agi pour son maître et, à ce moment, qu'importait une vie, ou deux, ou même trois – toutes celles qui peuplaient ce monde étant de toute façon condamnées à disparaître prochainement.

— Et pourtant, on est là, lui et moi… bien vivants. Qui a dit que le crime ne payait pas ?

Il glousse à nouveau et ses pensées s'attardent sur les évènements de la matinée. Non seulement il a eu la chance de se réveiller dans le lit de son maître, mais en plus, celui-ci lui a fait l'honneur de lui permettre de lui laver les cheveux. Sans compter cette histoire de bain si pleine de promesses excitantes…

— Après tout, à quoi bon avoir récupéré ces corps si c'est pour ne pas s'en servir ? Surtout qu'il paraît que c'est rudement agréable… !

Et rien qu'à l'idée que son maître pourrait lui accorder un rapprochement physique… rien que d'imaginer ses mains contre sa peau, libre d'explorer son corps, des frissons d'anticipation s'emparent de lui. Reste à savoir, maintenant, s'il acceptera de se laisser tenter et, surtout, de trouver la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet avec lui.

_Le connaissant, il risque de faire un peu le difficile au début, mais je suis sûr que ça finira par titiller sa curiosité…_

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand il arrive à proximité d'une ferme. Le chemin en pente qu'il suit est encore boueux après l'averse de la veille. Il longe une clôture en bois, sans toutefois apercevoir âme qui vive. À croire que tout ce fichu village s'est vidé dans la nuit du reste de ses occupants !

_Pfff, c'est bien ma veine ! Comment est-ce que je suis censé rassembler des informations, moi, si personne ne fait d'effort ?_

Les mains plantées sur les hanches, il s'est arrêté pour fixer la ferme et ses alentours. Au niveau du toit, il peut apercevoir de la fumée qui s'échappe de ce qu'il identifie comme étant la sortie d'une cheminée. Il y a donc encore quelqu'un dans le secteur et, alors qu'il va pour escalader la clôture, un groupe d'enfants surgit des fourrées derrière lui.

Dans des rires et des exclamations, ils se poursuivent les uns les autres, leurs grandes oreilles volant derrière eux. Levant la main, Joka les interpelle et se dirige d'un pas sautillant dans leur direction :

— Hé, vous trois ! Vous allez peut-être pouvoir me…

À sa vue, les gamins se figent. Les sourires qui fendaient leurs visages se fanent et une lueur inquiète s'allume dans leurs regards. L'instant d'après, tout ce petit monde prend ses jambes à son cou en hurlant :

— Un monstre ! Un monstre !

— Non mais oh ! s'agace-t-il en retour, les poings brandis en direction du ciel. On ne traite pas les gens de monstres, bande de mal élevés !

Puis il soupire, en vérité pas vraiment étonné de leur réaction.

Comme il vient s'asseoir sur la première poutre de la clôture, enroulant ses bras autour de la suivante, il songe que ça lui arrivait souvent autrefois. Avant qu'il ne rencontre son maître, il vivait ici, à Phantomile, au milieu d'espèces auprès de qui il faisait figure d'anomalie. Il n'a jamais vraiment su lui-même ce qu'il était, ni comment il était venu au monde. Son passé… celui de son enfance, à supposé qu'il en ait eu une, se perd dans un flou opaque.

_Et puis je n'ai jamais eu de famille, ni d'amis… pas même quelque part où aller._

Et son apparence ne cessait de lui causer des problèmes. Elle effrayait le tout-venant et il n'était pas rare que, comme aujourd'hui, on le traite de monstre. Il se faisait d'ailleurs régulièrement chasser des localités qu'il traversait, par crainte qu'il ne soit une sorte de porte-malheur.

Ces expériences avaient alimenté sa haine de Phantomile et de ses habitants. Ils ne l'aimaient pas et il ne les aimait pas davantage. Entité échappée de quelques cauchemars, il allait donc, solitaire, à travers le monde sans trop savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire de son existence.

_Mais je ne voulais pas mourir… pas vraiment. Je voulais d'abord me venger d'eux. Leur faire payer leur attitude à mon égard._

Et puis, il avait rencontré Ghadius. Joka s'en souvient comme si c'était hier; revoit cet être impressionnant se présenter sur sa route, entité des Ténèbres à la voix grave et aux yeux d'un rouge sang. Sur son passage, le monde entier semblait faire silence, comme une proie terrorisée qui chercherait à se faire la plus discrète possible. Et lui qui se tenait là, devant lui, habité par la crainte et la fascination.

À lui qui était un enfant perdu, Ghadius proposait une place en ce monde et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu l'impression d'être compris. D'avoir trouvé un semblable.

_Car lui aussi, il savait ce que c'était que d'être différent._

Connaissait le rejet, la souffrance d'être celui que l'on perçoit comme un monstre ou un oiseau de mauvais augure. Et Joka avait aussitôt compris que pour cet être, cet être magnifique, mais oh combien malheureux, il accomplirait n'importe quoi… jusqu'au pire.

_Au final, je me demande si je serais encore en vie si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, _soupire-t-il, les bras à présent croisés sur la poutre et son menton reposant dessus. _Je lui dois tellement… toute mon existence, en fait. Et je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir un jour lui rembourser ma dette._

Là-dessus, il se laisse doucement aller en arrière et, le regard levé en direction du ciel, il murmure :

— Seigneur Ghadius…

Puis il avise, dans le pâturage derrière lui, des pommiers aux branches ployant sous le poids de leurs occupantes. Il cligne des yeux, se rappelle avoir lu une recette de tarte aux pommes dans le gros livre de cuisine trouvé en préparant le petit déjeuner. Ça pourrait faire plaisir à son maître… et lui, ça lui fera un peu la main.

Il s'approche donc des arbres et, les poings sur les hanches, observe les branches plus haut. Des fruits se trouvent déjà à ses pieds, mais il répugne à les ramasser. Il a l'impression que ce ne serait pas faire honneur à son maître que de se contenter de ces fruits abîmés. Il se tapote donc les crocs du bout du doigt, avant de se décider à un peu d'escalade.

L'exercice n'est heureusement pas bien difficile et, bientôt, il se retrouve en équilibre sur une branche qui ploie un peu sous son poids. Une main portée à celle du haut, il entreprend de cueillir les fruits à sa portée et, tout en imaginant la réaction de son maître quand il lui présentera sa tarte faite maison, laisse entendre un petit gloussement. Oui, ça va être une soirée parfaite ! Sans compter que s'il parvient dans le même temps à trouver un baquet suffisamment grand pour les accueillir tous les deux, peut-être acceptera-t-il également de…

Glissant les fruits à l'intérieur de son haut, il est coupé dans ses réflexions par une voix furieuse qui lui lance :

— Dis donc, toi ! Tu voudrais pas que je t'aide, des fois ?

Un vieil homme se tient à présent juste sous le pommier et le fixe d'un regard sévère. Un corps aujourd'hui enveloppé, mais dont la constitution témoigne d'un passé tout en muscles, et des sourcils broussailleux, pour l'heure froncés. Le pelage châtain, celui-ci est parsemé de poils grisonnants.

— C'est très aimable à toi de me le proposer, lui répond Joka. J'aurais justement besoin d'un panier pour transporter tout ça.

Et disant cela, il caresse les pommes qui, sous haut, forment des bosses. L'autre ne répond pas tout de suite, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse. Puis son expression se fait menaçante et il lève le poing en direction de son visiteur.

— C'est que tu te moques de moi, en plus ! Descends de là que je t'explique ce que je leur réserve, moi, aux petits malins dans ton genre !

— Plus tard, lui répond Joka en poursuivant sa cueillette. Je termine d'abord.

— Tu… ! Sale gosse, descends de là je te dis ! Ces pommes sont à moi, je t'interdis d'y toucher.

— Oooh, et qu'est-ce que tu compter faire contre ça, exactement ?

— Attends que je t'attrape, tu vas voir ce que je vais faire !

Joka relâche la pomme qu'il s'apprêtait à cueillir pour baisser les yeux sur l'homme. C'est qu'il a l'air sérieux, en plus, cet imbécile ! Ah ! On voit bien qu'il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire !

Poussant un ricanement, il fait quelques pas supplémentaires sur la branche, qui ploie à présent dangereusement. Une aura sombre commence à émaner de lui, donnant à son apparence une allure encore plus menaçante.

— Très amusant…, commence-t-il en entrouvrant les mâchoires.

Puis il lâche la branche à laquelle il se tenait, joint ses mains en cloche au-dessus de lui, au creux desquelles se met à rugir une énergie noirâtre.

— Et si tu me montrais de quelle façon tu comptes éviter ça !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer son attaque, la branche sous lui cède dans un « Crac ! ». La seconde d'après, il tombe dans un cri et se réceptionne douloureusement sur les fesses quelques mètres plus bas. À présent à quatre pattes, il se masse le dos dans des gémissements douloureux, maudit de tous les maux l'arbre qui vient ainsi de le trahir. Avec un reniflement méprisant, l'homme s'approche et son ombre ne tarde pas à s'abattre sur lui.

— À nous deux, crapule.

En réponse, Joka grogne, avant de s'éloigner en plusieurs bonds et de tendre un doigt dans sa direction.

— Silence, vieillard ! Tu vas payer pour ton arbre !

Avant de pousser un couinement pathétique et de porter vivement une main à l'arrière de son dos.

— Attends un peu que la douleur passe, menace-t-il, courbé en avant. Oui, tu vas voir ce qui t'attend !

Peu impressionné, son interlocuteur a planté les mains sur ses hanches. Peut l'entendre égrener des malédictions tout bas, puis le voit lever un poing menaçant dans sa direction, avant de couiner de plus belle et de se masser vigoureusement le bas du dos. Un soupir lui échappe. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cet hurluberlu ? Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça !

— Laisse tomber, va ! grogne-t-il. J'ai mieux à faire que de te botter les fesses.

— Héhé, on se dégonfle, hein ?

— Non. Mais si tu me cherches, je t'attrape par la peau du cou et crois-moi que tu vas apprendre à voler ! (Puis, avant que Joka ne puisse répliquer, il questionne :) Nouveau dans le coin ?

Et à celui-ci, méfiant, de répondre :

— Peut-être bien…

— J'dis ça parce que c'est la première que je te vois. Et une trogne de cauchemar comme la tienne, c'est pas le genre de truc qu'on peut oublier.

— Non mais oh ! Ça va ?!

— D'ailleurs, poursuit l'homme en se massant le menton. Je suis même pas certain d'avoir déjà vu quoi que ce soit qui te ressemble de près ou de loin. D'où tu viens, exactement ?

Joka va pour se mettre en rogne, mais décide finalement de laisser tomber lui aussi. Au moins le type ne s'est pas encore enfui en courant, ni ne s'est montré hostile à son égard à cause de son apparence. Portant les mains aux pommes qui déforment son vêtement, il répond :

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe ici. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens à Village Éole, mais… dans mes souvenirs, c'était un peu plus animé.

Et peuplé, surtout, bien plus peuplé.

Son interlocuteur ne lui répond pas tout de suite. Se contente d'abord de le fixer, comme pesant le pour et le contre. Puis il pousse un soupir et avoue :

— Très bonne question. Personne n'en est vraiment sûr, en vérité. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'un beau matin, tout ça a commencé !

Disant cela, il écarte les bras et jette un regard autour de lui.

— Les gens se sont mis à disparaître, précise-t-il. Le premier cas, c'était un jeune qui habitait une maison pas loin, avec sa famille. À ce moment-là, on s'est dit que le gosse avait décidé de fuguer… pour voir du pays, quoi. On l'a bien cherché pour la forme, mais on se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Non ! Sûr qu'il était déjà loin et nous, on n'en entendrait plus parler avant longtemps… 'fin, à supposer qu'il daigne repointer le bout de sa truffe ici.

« Et puis une semaine après, voilà qu'on a droit à une deuxième disparition. Cette fois, d'une vieille femme tout juste capable de se déplacer seule de son jardin à sa maison. Alors penser qu'elle aussi ait pu décider de changer d'air, t'imagines que personne n'y a cru. Et c'est là qu'on a commencé à s'inquiéter. Parce que si elle, elle pouvait pas être partie de son plein gré, alors c'était peut-être aussi le cas pour le gosse. Et peut-être que ça allait se reproduire, tu vois !

« Après ça, les gens ont commencé à se barricader chez eux la nuit. Parce que c'est à ce moment-là que ça frappe. Quand les ténèbres sont totales. Mais ça suffit pas, non. De plus en plus de gens ne répondaient plus présents le lendemain et, bientôt, on a vu des familles entières disparaître et… et aujourd'hui…

Il se tourne en direction du village, duquel ne s'élève aucune voix, aucun rire, juste le silence. Frappées par le vent qui souffle, ses longues oreilles ondulent de part et d'autre de son visage.

— Aujourd'hui on se couche tous en se demandant qui sera le prochain.

Ses deux mains toujours portées à son ventre rebondi, Joka suit son regard et se sent soudain pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

_Oh, oh ! Je pensais qu'on pouvait avoir affaire à une épidémie mortelle, mais ça, ça me plaît encore moins !_

L'homme, à présent, ne dit plus rien. Son regard s'est fait lointain et Joka se demande si, parmi les victimes, il y avait des membres de sa famille. Perdre des voisins ou des amis est une chose, mais même lui qui ignore à peu près ce que cela fait que d'avoir une famille croit – et sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie – deviner ce qu'il ressent en ce moment…

_Il faut que j'en parle avec Sa Seigneurie au plus vite !_

Parce que s'il devait le perdre, lui, alors sa vie n'aurait plus aucune raison d'être.


	10. Episode 2 - Partie 4

5

Des coups résonnent derrière la maison, qu'accompagne le chantonnement d'une voix nasillarde. Quand Ghadius passe la tête à l'angle de l'habitation, il y découvre Joka, assis à même le sol, des planches et divers outils éparpillés autour de lui. À la main, un marteau qui lui sert en ce moment même à clouer une planche à la suite d'une rangée d'autres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquiert Ghadius en s'approchant.

Les oreilles de son serviteur se redressent et il crache les clous qu'il tenait entre ses crocs.

— Ah, seigneur Ghadius ! Comme vous le voyez, je suis en train de construire notre nouvelle baignoire !

Ses oreilles frétillent et, un peu de rose lui montant aux joues, il explique :

— J'ai fait le tour de toutes les maisons abandonnées, mais pas moyen de mettre la main sur un baquet plus grand que le nôtre. Faut dire que la plupart des gens d'ici ne sont même pas aussi grands que moi, alors…

Là-dessus, sa main caresse les planches déjà assemblées, presque amoureusement. Quelques jours… oui, il en a au moins pour quelques jours de travail. Et ensuite, héhé, ils pourront prendre leur premier bain ensemble.

À cette idée, il se met à glousser et porte une main devant sa bouche – son rire gagnant en intensité comme son imagination se fait plus aventureuse.

Derrière lui, son maître se contente d'observer un moment son travail, avant d'avoir un hochement de tête – l'air satisfait.

— As-tu pu en apprendre davantage au village ?

Retrouvant son sérieux, Joka abandonne finalement son marteau pour se remettre debout.

— Oui, mais ça n'est pas très clair. Selon mon informateur, quelque chose enlèverait les habitants à la nuit tombée. Personne ne semble savoir ce que c'est, cependant, et ceux qui l'ont pu ont quitté le village avant que ça ne les emporte également.

Cette information, il l'a obtenue auprès du vieil homme juste avant de le quitter. Intrigué, il lui a en effet demandé pourquoi lui et les autres ne se sont pas contentés de partir quand tout ça a commencé. Et d'un haussement d'épaules défaitiste, l'autre lui a répondu :

_« Certains l'ont fait… mais nous n'avons pas tous, ici, les moyens de nous le permettre, ni n'avons de_ _connaissances susceptibles de nous_ _accueillir ailleurs. Et puis…_ _»_

— De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il semblerait que le reste du monde soit également touché. Pas forcément par le même mal, mais… (Il lève un regard soucieux en direction de son maître.) Vous… vous croyez que ça pourrait nous emporter nous aussi ?

Ghadius ne lui répond pas tout de suite. Le regard porté en direction de l'horizon, une ombre s'est abattue sur son visage. Le village en contrebas est toujours aussi silencieux. Comme mort. La brise qui souffle fait doucement s'envoler ses cheveux et, levant une main pour repousser des mèches venues se perdre devant ses yeux, il avoue :

— J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de réponse, Joka…

6

— Iiiiik !

Horrifié, Joka se jette en direction du four, duquel s'échappe une épaisse fumée noire. Quand il l'ouvre et en tire la grille, sa tarte n'est plus qu'une chose noircie et racornie. Un petit gémissement s'élève. Et dire qu'il y a passé une bonne heure. Pour un peu, il en pleurerait !

— Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! s'agace-t-il en brandissant le poing en direction du livre de cuisine qui repose sur la table. Tu étais censé me guider jusqu'au bout, pas m'abandonner à la dernière minute !

Car si l'ouvrage détaillait bien toutes les étapes nécessaires à la conception d'une tarte aux pommes, ses auteurs avaient omis d'indiquer combien de temps il fallait ensuite la laisser cuire – se contentant de vagues indications à la place. Et Joka les soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès, juste pour ruiner le moral des aspirants marmitons comme lui.

— Prie pour que je ne te trouve pas un remplaçant au village, grogne-t-il en se redressant. Parce que sinon, tu iras alimenter le feu !

Puis il baisse à nouveau les yeux sur son œuvre ratée, avant de les porter en direction du thé qui termine d'infuser. Pas le temps pour un nouvel essai. Ils vont devoir se contenter de simples biscuits pour aujourd'hui.

— Et moi qui avais hâte de découvrir sa réaction, pleurniche-t-il en attrapant une boîte à gâteaux secs presque vide.

Ses placards, heureusement, sont quant à eux plutôt bien garnis. Car s'il a trouvé beaucoup de choses périmées ou à un stade de moisissure avancée dans les maisons alentours, il a également déniché suffisamment d'aliments encore consommables pour remplir une bonne partie de son garde-manger. De quoi leur permettre de tenir un petit moment, surtout s'il continue d'aller ratisser le village chaque jour.

— J'ai aussi vu des potagers à l'abandon, songe-t-il en retirant les sachets qui infusent dans la théière. Il faudrait également que j'aille y faire un tour.

Et puis qu'il ramène tout le tissu qu'il pourra trouver, histoire de commencer à leur confectionner une garde-robe.

— Autant dire que j'ai du pain sur la planche, soupire-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine. Héhé, si après ça, je ne lui deviens pas indispensable, c'est que ce monde ne tourne définitivement pas rond.

Son humeur est de nouveau au beau fixe quand il regagne le salon. Il en est même à siffloter, le pas sautillant, et c'est d'une voix guillerette qu'il annonce :

— Voilà le thé, mon seigneur. Faites pas attention à l'odeur, j'ai eu un problème en cuisine et… iiiiiik ?!

C'est la bouche grande ouverte que Joka fixe le phénomène. Un manteau de ténèbres englobe à présent son maître, qui continue de s'étendre, comme désireux de dévorer le monde autour de lui. Tournant ses yeux rouges dans sa direction, Ghadius explique :

— Il semble que je sois encore capable de contrôler les ténèbres.

Et de ces ténèbres naissent bientôt de longs tentacules qui se mouvent, libres, comme habités d'une vie propre.

Joka déglutit et ses mains qui tremblent un peu font tinter le contenu de son plateau. Ses yeux, eux, suivent ces tentacules sombres, les regardent s'étendre aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il peut en sentir un qui s'enroule autour d'une de ses chevilles tandis qu'un autre, qui s'approche d'un peu trop près de la cheminée où ronfle un feu, se recroqueville, comme blessée.

— Sei… Sei… Sei…

Ghadius arque un sourcil. Le rouge aux joues et tremblant à présent des pieds à la tête, Joka laisse entendre un gloussement qui se termine en exclamation quand un tentacule lui passe entre les jambes et le frôle… à un endroit où il n'est pas franchement mécontent qu'on le frôle. Un autre s'entortille autour de sa taille, s'étend toujours plus, jusqu'à venir entraver l'un de ses poignets.

Il peut sentir sa température grimper d'un coup, à lui en faire presque tourner la tête. Un couinement lui échappe, et, tout à son fantasme, il se met à délirer :

— Oh, mon maître ! Oh, mon seigneur ! Je… je… je… je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. Je… je ferai même semblant de me débattre et… et vous, pendant ce temps, vous… aaaaaah !

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

— Aaaaaaaaah, seigneur Ghadiiiiius !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop, fin de l'épisode 2 ! L'épisode 3... bientôt, logiquement ! x)


	11. Episode 3 - Partie 1

1

— Me dites pas qu'elle rentre pas ?!

Contrarié, Joka se gratte le crâne. Sa nouvelle baignoire est enfin terminée, l'autre a déjà été déplacée à l'extérieur pour faire de la place, et il a tiré sa remplaçante à l'intérieur de leur logis, avec l'idée de l'installer ce matin même, mais… malheureusement, s'il est parvenu à la faire passer par la porte d'entrée, celle de la salle de bain s'avère un peu plus petite, ce qu'il n'avait pas… mais alors pas DU TOUT prévu.

Se grattant plus furieusement encore le crâne, il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, se déplace sur le côté, tend le cou, tente d'évaluer ce qu'il manque comme espace pour pouvoir faire passer ce maudit baquet. Contrairement à l'autre, qui était circulaire, il a fait celui-ci en forme de carré, avec l'espoir de gagner ainsi un peu d'espace. Pour l'heure positionné sur la tranche, il est parvenu, en s'énervant un peu, à le faire passer de quelques centimètres dans l'autre pièce, ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide à bloquer pour de bon. Pourtant, il ne manque vraiment pas grand-chose pour le faire glisser sous cette maudite porte. Peut-être deux centimètres ? En d'autres termes, du chichi et rien que du chichi.

— Si tu crois que tu as gagné, dit-il en brandissant le poing en direction de la porte, tu te fous le doigt… heu… la clef… heu… jusqu'au… heu… rah ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vais pas me laisser faire. Et si tu crois que je vais renoncer à te démolir si tu continues à me chercher, c'est que tu me connais mal !

Là-dessus, il revient prendre place derrière sa baignoire, y porte les mains et pousse, pousse, pousse de toute ses forces. Se tortille, gronde, vient plaquer son dos contre la tranche et continue sa poussée. Ses crocs grincent, ses pieds dérapent contre le sol, tandis que le bois de son œuvre gémit et émet des craquements de mauvais augure.

Essoufflé, il se laisse glisser à terre, s'éponge le front d'un revers de manche, avant d'adresser un regard mauvais à l'encadrement de la porte. Il est parvenu à gagner encore une bonne vingtaine ou trentaine de centimètres, mais c'est loin d'être satisfaisant. Pour autant, il ne compte certainement pas abandonner. Non ! Cette baignoire sera installée aujourd'hui et ce qu'importe ce que ça doit lui coûter !

Avec un grognement, il quitte donc l'habitation pour en faire le tour et gagner la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Comme il était en train d'aérer, celle-ci est encore ouverte et il se glisse donc tant bien que mal par la petite ouverture. Enfin dans la salle de bain, il retrousse ses manches et s'approche de la baignoire. Bien décidé à triompher cette fois.

Crachant dans ses mains, il les frotte l'une contre l'autre, avant de venir agripper la récalcitrante. Puis, poussant sur ses jambes, tirant sur ses bras, courbant le dos encore et encore, il entreprend de la tirer vers lui. Le bois, lui, continue de craquer et il peut entendre ses propres muscles gémir. Une poussée, deux poussées… il sent que ça vient. Trois poussées, quatre poussées… oui, ça vient ! Allez, encore un petit effort !

Ses crocs se remettent à grincer. Les yeux clos, il tire comme jamais sur ses bras, au point qu'il a l'impression que ceux-ci vont se détacher de ses épaules. Mais, et alors que la douleur devient insoutenable, que ses doigts semblent sur le point de tomber en miettes, un craquement plus fort se fait entendre et il se retrouve d'un coup propulsé en arrière.

Un cri lui échappe. La baignoire, elle, chancelle dangereusement et il a juste le temps de rouler sur le côté avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur lui. Haletant, il se relève sur un coude. Son regard va de la porte à la baignoire, avant de revenir à cette première. Son sourire se faisant plus large, il se remet debout d'un bond et, bombant le torse, l'air très fier de lui, lance :

— Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit que tu craquerais avant moi ? Héhé, ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?

Puis il glousse, s'époussette sommairement et détrousse ses manches. Au même instant, Ghadius passe la tête dans la salle de bain et questionne :

— Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ce raffut ?

— Ah, Seigneur Ghadius ! Vous tombez bien. Regardez, j'en ai enfin terminé avec notre nouvelle baignoire !

Et, fièrement, il désigne son œuvre qui s'est écroulée à l'envers. Ghadius arque un sourcil.

— Bien sûr, il faut encore que je l'installe correctement, poursuit Joka en se frottant les mains. Ce sera fait d'ici à ce soir. Ah ! Et j'ai commencé à nous confectionner de nouveaux vêtements, venez voir !

Disant cela, il passe dans le salon et se dirige vers le tas de tissu abandonné sur le canapé. Des patrons y sont éparpillés et des aiguilles ont été plantées dans son dossier. Attrapant un tissu noir, il le déplie devant lui et explique :

— Je vais vous en faire d'autres dès que j'aurai un moment, mais déjà, ça vous fera une robe de rechange.

— Dépêche-toi de la finir, dans ce cas, lui répond Ghadius. Celle-ci commence à sentir sacrément mauvais.

Puis il se renifle le bras et fronce le nez, l'air ulcéré.

— Ces corps sont vraiment insupportables !

— Ça fait plusieurs jours que vous portez les mêmes vêtements, aussi. Matin et soir. C'est donc pas surprenant.

— Mais je n'avais pas ce problème avant !

Joka décide de ne pas insister. Il voit bien que son maître, de toute façon, n'est toujours pas décidé à accepter le corps qui est à présent le sien et préfère donc revenir à leur sujet initial :

— Avec ça, je suis en train de vous fabriquer des sous-vêtements et quelques autres bricoles. J'ai même commencé à vous faire un pyjama. Mhh… attendez, où est-ce que je l'ai mis déjà ?

Il fouille dans l'amas de tissu, repousse sur le côté le brouillon de sa future garde-robe, soulève ici et là une chute, mais sans parvenir à remettre la main sur ce qu'il cherche. Contrarié, il se gratte le crâne et peut entendre Ghadius questionner :

— C'est un peu trop coloré pour moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Joka tourne les yeux vers lui pour découvrir que le haut de pyjama qu'il a entre les mains est en fait le sien. Bariolé, il y a brodé un cœur où figurent les mots « Seigneur Ghadius ».

— Ah, non ! Celui-là, c'est le mien, répond-il avec un geste de la main. Tenez, le vôtre doit être juste à côté. (Puis, comme Ghadius laisse retomber le vêtement pour attraper celui qui se trouve sur le dossier du canapé, il ajoute :) Mais si vous voulez, je peux aussi vous broder quelque chose dessus. Pourquoi pas mon nom ? Héhé, comme ça, on sera assortis.

Et excité par l'idée, il se met à glousser. Ghadius lui décoche un regard agacé.

— Non, ce sera très bien comme ça.

— Aaaaaah, vous êtes vraiment pas drôle, vous savez ?

Mais comme il s'attendait à cette réponse, il n'est en vérité qu'à moitié déçu.

Se remettant sur pied, il annonce :

— Sur ce, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend dans la salle de bain !

2

— Te revoilà, vaurien !

Un ricanement affreux échappe à Joka. Un sac en toile plein à craquer sur l'épaule, il tient en main une ultime pomme qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de ranger avec les autres. L'ayant aperçu depuis sa maison, le vieil homme vient de débouler en brandissant devant lui un bâton.

— Cette fois, tu vas vraiment y avoir droit !

— Il faudra d'abord m'attraper, vieillard, rétorque-t-il, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Derrière lui, il peut entendre l'homme jurer et accélérer l'allure. Trop tard, toutefois, car d'un bon, Joka a déjà franchi la barrière qui sépare sa propriété du chemin de terre qui la longe. En plusieurs sauts, il s'est suffisamment éloigné de l'homme furieux, vers qui il se retourne pour lui tirer la langue – le pouce porté à l'emplacement hypothétique de son nez.

— Héhé, c'est moi qui gagne ! Il te faudra être plus rapide que ça si tu espères m'avoir la prochaine fois !

Là-dessus, il reprend sa toute d'un pas tranquille et, en guise d'ultime provocation, adresse un signe de la main à sa victime qui, derrière sa clôture, continue de l'invectiver et de lui promettre la correction de sa vie s'il le reprend à lui chiper ses pommes.

3

Au cœur des ruines du Royaume du Vent, une créature qui ne devrait pas se trouver en ce monde s'éveille. Elle n'est pour le moment rien de plus qu'un petit point sombre, un tout petit point sombre qui va toutefois en grossissant dans les entrailles du château. La chose est encore à peine consciente, mais une colère terrible gronde déjà en elle. Un besoin de tout détruire, également… et puis, de se venger.

De quoi exactement ? Elle-même l'ignore, en vérité. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que ça vit en elle, que ça la pousse à grandir toujours plus et à prendre progressivement forme.

Et de la fente qui s'ouvre au milieu de sa masse, un cri surgit. Faible, mais déjà chargé de haine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze retour pour l'épisode 3 ! Et on va avoir droit à un peu d'action dans celui-là, parce que ça ne fait jamais de mal, s'pas ?
> 
> Sinon, la dernière fois, il me semble avoir dit que ce projet fera 7 épisodes, mais... après avoir remis le nez dans mes notes et mon plan, je pense qu'il en fera plutôt 6.


	12. Episode 3 - Partie 2

4

Ghadius ouvre brusquement les yeux. Installé dans un fauteuil un peu trop étroit pour lui, dans une petite pièce ayant servi de bureau aux anciens propriétaires, ses mains sont crispées sur les accoudoirs.

Près de lui, une fenêtre en direction de laquelle il porte son regard. À l'extérieur, rien d'anormal, rien qui ne laisse présager l'approcher d'une menace. Et pourtant, son corps tout entier est encore recouvert de chair de poule, tendu à l'extrême, comme si un danger se dressait en cet instant face à lui.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Mais aussi rapidement qu'elle l'a envahi, la sensation s'éteint. Ne laisse derrière elle qu'un souvenir un peu glaçant, mais qui lui aussi, ne tarde pas à se dissiper.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

Sa respiration qui s'était bloquée dans sa gorge se relâche et, avec elle, son corps se détend doucement. Ses yeux rouges, eux, s'étrécissent. Est-il possible qu'il ait rêvé le phénomène ? Après tout, il s'était assoupi et…

_Non… non, je suis sûr que c'était bien réel !_

Une main portée à sa bouche, il observe le paysage extérieur. À l'horizon, la silhouette de moulins, dont les hélices tournent lentement. L'après-midi est bien avancée et il s'étonne que Joka ne soit pas déjà venu le chercher. Sur les coups de quatre heures, celui-ci lui propose toujours une collation, seulement… comme il tourne les yeux vers la petite horloge située sur le bureau, il constate qu'il est déjà presque cinq heures.

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il se lève. Au fond de lui, un mauvais pressentiment grossit. Il se trame quelque chose d'anormal… de plus anormal que d'ordinaire ! Et puis la maison est trop calme. Il n'aime pas ça.

_Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer ?_

Contrarié, il quitte la pièce et descend au rez-de-chaussée. Mais alors qu'il pensait devoir fouiller la maison, il trouve Joka tranquillement installé dans le canapé, une aiguille à la main et un vêtement en cours de finition sur ses cuisses. Relevant les yeux de sa tâche, il questionne :

— Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Ghadius ne répond pas. Les sourcils froncés, il inspecte le salon du regard, toujours habité d'un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, et contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, Joka n'a pas disparu. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça continue de l'habiter ?

— Seigneur Ghadius ?

De l'inquiétude, dans la voix de son subalterne. Reportant son attention sur lui, il dit :

— Il va être cinq heures… (Et comme Joka le fixe sans comprendre, il développe :) Tu n'es pas venu me chercher à quatre heures.

Un soupir échappe à son interlocuteur, qui a l'air tout de suite rassuré.

— Ah, je suis désolé ! C'est que vous dormiez et je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Attendez, je vais nous préparer quelque chose !

Repoussant son ouvrage sur le côté, il se lève et marche en direction de la cuisine. Mais alors qu'il va pour pénétrer dans celle-ci, il note que l'expression de son maître s'est assombrie.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ghadius cligne des yeux. Puis, se tournant vers lui, l'air un peu ailleurs, il questionne en réponse :

— Tu ne l'as pas sentie… ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Comme une énergie. Une énergie sombre. Chargée de colère et de rancœur. C'était si fort que ça m'a réveillé et… j'ai cru que c'était chez nous, mais je ne la sens plus du tout.

— Peut-être avez-vous seulement rêvé ?

— Donc, en conclut Ghadius. C'est non.

Un peu perdu, Joka se gratte la joue. Non seulement il n'a rien senti, mais en plus il commence à se demander si les sens de son maître ne sont pas un peu détraqués. Il a l'air sincèrement perturbé de ce qu'il croit avoir perçu. Il sait que dormir est nouveau pour lui, mais il va devoir apprendre à faire la différence entre le songe et la réalité – sans quoi le phénomène risque de se reproduire à chaque cauchemar.

_Pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'ils le visitent, mais il n'a sans doute jamais été confronté à eux de cette façon._

Il va donc pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais Ghadius, déjà, reprend :

— On doit trouver ce que c'était. Maintenant ! Avant que ça ne devienne incontrôlable.

Et sans attendre de réponse, le voilà qui se dirige en direction de la porte d'entrée en attrapant sa cape au passage. Avec une petite exclamation, Joka se jette à sa poursuite; le découvre à marcher à grands pas en direction du village. Accélérant l'allure, il parvient à le rattraper et, lui tournant autour avec des gestes paniqués, dit :

— Seigneur Ghadius, calmez-vous ! Je vous dis que vous avez sans doute rêvé. S'il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose, je l'aurais forcément moi aussi…

— Tes sens sont moins développés que les miens, le coupe Ghadius.

— Peut-être, mais…

— Il y a quelque chose, Joka. Je le sens. Ça se prépare à frapper et si nous n'intervenons pas très vite, ça pourrait également nous détruire tous les deux.

— D'accord, ce serait rudement embêtant. Parce qu'entre nous, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir maintenant, mais…

— Va de ton côté, tu veux ? Cherche partout et sois attentif. On sera plus efficace ainsi.

Joka décide de ne pas insister. Comprend que quoi qu'il dise, de toute façon, ça ne servira à rien, sinon à énerver son maître. Il le laisse donc le dépasser et s'arrête pour le regarder s'éloigner.

Bon, ce n'est pas que ça l'enchante, mais il semblerait qu'il va devoir obéir. Son maître risque d'être furieux s'il apprend qu'il a joué les tire-au-flanc et il n'a vraiment aucune envie de passer une mauvaise soirée.

_Enfin ! Espérons que d'ici là, il se sera au moins calmé…_

Il pousse donc un soupir et, le pas traînant, s'en va donc de son côté.

5

— Encore toi ?! Est-ce que tu as décidé de me rendre dingue, aujourd'hui ?

— Calme-toi, vieillard. C'est pas pour tes pommes que je suis là !

Les bras croisés sur la clôture qui cloisonne la ferme, Joka regarde le vieil homme venir dans sa direction. À l'horizon, le soleil se couche lentement, recouvrant la vallée de son manteau orangeâtre. Le vent, qui souffle et fait frémir arbres et buissons, s'est rafraîchi, lui donnant presque le frisson. À cette heure, il serait mieux au chaud, posé devant la cheminée avec un thé, le temps que le dîner termine de cuir. Son maître l'aurait certainement déjà rejoint avec un livre et, s'il était d'humeur, aurait même daigné lui faire la conversation.

_Malheureusement, je suis coincé ici tant que Sa Seigneurie n'en aura pas terminé avec sa lubie…_

— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Joka laisse entendre un soupir. Le vieil homme est d'une humeur de chien, ce soir-là. Entre lui et son maître, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit bien entouré.

— Je suis à la recherche d'un truc, répond-il en venant écraser sa joue contre son poing. Et peut-être que tu vas pouvoir m'aider à le trouver. Tu es bien placé ici, non ? Tu as une sacrée vue sur toute la vallée, alors… tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui ?

Parce qu'honnêtement, lui, il sèche. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il tourne dans le coin, qu'il aiguise ses sens à la recherche de la moindre anomalie; renifle un peu partout et tend l'oreille à chaque buisson – tout ça pour faire chou blanc. Ce qui le conforte dans l'idée que son maître ne tourne pas rond ce soir.

— La seule chose bizarre que j'ai vue dans le coin ces derniers jours, c'est toi, lui répond gravement son interlocuteur, en venant s'appuyer des deux mains sur le bâton qu'il transporte. Et je prie tous les soirs pour qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres dans ton genre qui rappliquent ici !

— Hooooou, toi ! Je peux t'assurer que tu as de la chance que je sois occupé, parce que sinon… !

Il brandit le poing, mais n'a en vérité que moyennement le cœur de jouer à ce petit jeu. Il commence à avoir faim et le froid l'indispose de plus en plus. À nouveau, un soupir lui échappe et il s'écarte de la clôture. Ajoute, comme il s'éloigne :

— Si tu remarques quoi que ce soit, viens m'en avertir.

Et soudain intrigué, sinon un peu inquiet, l'homme questionne :

— Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

— Mon maître le pense, en tout cas…

— Est-ce que c'est mauvais pour nous ?

Joka lève un doigt, va pour répondre, hésite, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

— Aucune idée ! C'est peut-être rien, en vérité… mais… c'est juste histoire d'être prudent.

Là-dessus, il reprend sa route en trottinant, espérant se réchauffer un peu.

Il ne tarde pas à arriver au centre du village, que son maître a sans doute déjà visité, mais comme il ne voit pas tellement où il pourrait se rendre, autant y repasser pour s'assurer que rien de nouveau ne s'est produit.

Mais là non plus, rien d'inhabituel ne lui sauta aux yeux. Ses sens, qu'il laisse voler autour de lui, ne détectent aucune anomalie et, portant une main à sa nuque, il grogne.

Il a vraiment envie de rentrer, mais il a peur de mettre Ghadius en colère s'il s'y risque. Il lui a donné une tâche à accomplir et il n'est donc pas censé décider de lui-même à quel moment il doit jeter l'éponge.

_Je pourrais aller lui dire qu'il faut que je prépare le dîner… après tout, s'il veut manger ce soir… enfin, s'il veut un vrai repas et pas un truc pris sur le coude, il lui faudra bien me libérer pour que je puisse m'y mettre._

Se mordant le pouce, il opine du chef. Oui, ça lui semble être une bonne idée. Le tout, maintenant, étant de le trouver !

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il remarque qu'un groupe d'habitants s'est formé à bonne distance. Leurs yeux braqués dans sa direction, ses membres discutent entre eux à voix basses et il ne faut pas longtemps à Joka pour décrypter leurs expressions. Il les connaît déjà, ne les connaît même que trop bien. La méfiance que l'on réserve à un étranger, la suspicion dont on couve celui qui n'est pas comme vous, l'hostilité à l'encontre de celui qu'on a déjà jugé coupable avant que quoi que ce soit ne se soit produit.

Il peut sentir tous ses poils se hérisser. Et au fond de lui, la colère s'éveille, gronde, et le pousse à lancer d'une voix agressive :

— Vous voulez mon portrait, peut-être ?

En face, les murmures se meurent et, l'espace d'un instant, on semble pris de court. Mais avant que l'un d'entre n'ait pu lui répondre, Joka sent son corps tout entier s'ébranler. Ses oreilles se redressant d'un seul coup sur son crâne, il lâche un « Gwark ?! » et jette des regards autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?! C'était tellement puissant que ça l'a presque assommé. Il en tremble encore et…

_Il avait raison ! Il se passe réellement quelque chose !_

Au même instant, un cri terrible fait trembler toute la vallée.

6

Les doigts de Ghadius se crispent d'instinct sur le tissu de sa robe. Il a presque atteint les ruines du Royaume du Vent quand le phénomène se produit.

Le sol, sous ses pieds, en a tremblé si fort qu'il a presque perdu l'équilibre. Une des tours du château n'a pas eu la même chance et s'effondre comme un château de cartes dans un grand vacarme. Et tout autour de lui, menaçante, désireuse de le détruire, de détruire tout ce qui existe en ce monde, une aura si impressionnante qu'elle le cloue momentanément sur place.

_Cette énergie… je la connais !_

Et au moment où le frappe cette révélation, une créature gargantuesque, aux yeux enflammés, fait son apparition au milieu des ruines…


	13. Episode 3 - Partie 3

7

— Waow ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!

Joka freine si brusquement que des sillons se forment dans la terre derrière lui. À l'horizon se découpe la silhouette d'une créature si imposante qu'elle semble capable d'atteindre la lune naissante pour la dévorer. Elle lui rappelle un Moo – mais un Moo moins rond et à l'air très énervé – à la gueule pleine de crocs et aux oreilles semblables à des éclairs. La peau d'un noir d'encre et les yeux incandescents, un triangle rougeoyant se découpe au niveau de son front. Des stries de même teinte sont visibles au niveau de ses bras et de son dos.

Une aura sombre, épaisse, émane de l'apparition, obscurcit déjà le ciel et recouvre le monde d'une nuit prématurée.

Son corps réagit aussitôt à cette énergie familière. Son odeur, en particulier, le fait frissonner de nostalgie, car il y reconnaît celle des Ténèbres et des cauchemars – lui donnant l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, d'être de retour dans leur dimension.

_Mais…_ _mais pourquoi ? Si ni moi ni Sa Seigneurie ne l'avons invoquée, cette chose ne devrait pas se trouver ici !_

À moins qu'il n'y ait une faille quelque part entre ce monde et leur royaume…

_Mais même ainsi, une créature de cette taille ne devrait pas pouvoir se matérialiser d'elle-même !_

Et puis surtout, s'ils avaient eu des effectifs aussi puissants, ils n'auraient pas manqué de les employer. Oui, ça aurait été stupide de s'en priver alors que cette créature semble capable de détruire à elle seule le royaume tout entier – et les suivants avec si personne ne parvient à l'arrêter.

_Oh, mince ! Mince, mince, mince, mince ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi, maintenant ? _

En pleine panique, il trépigne en se mordant les doigts. Il ne peut tout de même pas l'affronter seul. Il n'est pas assez fort, pas assez… non, tout ce qu'il y gagnera, c'est d'y laisser sa peau !

_Où est Sa Seigneurie ? Elle ne peut pas l'avoir manquée, elle doit forcément se trouver dans le coin elle aussi._

Et alors qu'il jette des regards autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son maître, un rugissement furieux s'élève, qui l'assourdit complètement. Portant ses mains à ses oreilles, il ferme les yeux le temps que ça passe. Quand il les rouvre, c'est pour voir la monstruosité être rejetée en arrière, comme frappée par une onde de choc qui l'envoie s'écraser contre le château. L'édifice ne résiste pas à la rencontre et une bonne partie en est détruite sur le passage de la créature qui tente tant bien que mal de conserver son équilibre. Les ténèbres dont est formée la nuit factice se brouillent, puis se distordent et une silhouette, dont il ne parvient qu'à deviner les cheveux blonds, fait son apparition au-dessus des ruines.

Comprenant que son maître s'est déjà jeté dans la bataille, Joka reprend aussitôt sa course et hurle :

— Tenez bon, seigneur Ghadius, j'arrive !

8

Les cheveux balayés par le vent, Ghadius observe son adversaire qui, dans des cris furieux, essaye de se remettre sur pied. Cette chose ne peut que s'être matérialisée à partir des cauchemars laissés derrière lui. Elle s'en est nourrie, a absorbé les Ténèbres et…

_Il y a autre chose… mais quoi ?_

Cette sensation. Cette aura. Il est persuadé de l'avoir déjà ressentie quelque part… seulement, impossible de remettre le doigt dessus.

_La puissance nécessaire à sa création est supérieure à la mienne. Alors qui…_ _?_

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps d'arriver au bout de sa réflexion que la créature parvient à se redresser. D'autres parties du château s'écroulent dans l'effort qu'il lui faut prodiguer en ce sens, le sol tremble, le ciel s'obscurcit davantage encore et ses yeux s'embrasent plus fort que jamais. Un rugissement à faire s'effondrer des montagnes éclate et Ghadius porte un bras devant son visage; matérialise un écran protecteur qui résiste à l'assaut d'énergie qui se décharge dans sa direction.

La seconde d'après, il doit toutefois s'écarter pour éviter la patte qui cherche à le faucher et réplique par une onde de force qui fait de nouveau vaciller son adversaire. En représailles, celui-ci crache un souffle enflammé qui s'écrase contre son écran protecteur. Les ténèbres autour d'eux frémissent, commencent à se charger d'électricité.

Ghadius écarte les bras et du néant naissent des boules lumineuses de différentes couleurs, qui viennent former un cercle devant lui. Elles crépitent, libèrent des éclairs qui semblent faire éclater le ciel, avant de se jeter en direction de leur proie.

Elles s'abattent contre son visage, ses bras, son ventre, son dos, partout et la rejettent en arrière. Des rugissements s'élèvent, plus terribles, plus haineux que jamais, et une de ses pattes revient voler en direction de Ghadius, qui n'a que le temps de se draper dans sa cape et de disparaître de sa trajectoire.

Il refait son apparition derrière son adversaire et, sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner, se sert des ténèbres comme de cordes avec lesquelles il vient l'entraver. Cette chose est toutefois puissante, trop puissante, même pour lui et il a des difficultés à maintenir son étreinte, devine déjà le frémissement des liens sous ses efforts pour se libérer. Les mains crispées devant lui, Ghadius sent une goutte de sueur lui rouler le long de visage, venir se perdre jusqu'à son menton où elle hésite à se jeter dans le vide.

— Je ne sais pas qui t'envoie, gronde-t-il entre ses dents, mais je n'aime pas que l'on touche à mes possessions.

En réponse, l'autre rugit. Et tandis qu'il se tortille, marche maladroitement de droite à gauche en détruisant un peu plus les ruines alentour, des cratères se forment dans son dos. Des boules enflammées y prennent naissance qui, en se jetant en direction de Ghadius, l'obligent à esquiver et donc à libérer l'autre qui s'écroule à quatre pattes dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Si sa barrière protectrice parvient à bloquer les premières attaques, la force de leur déflagration le repousse toutefois en arrière et le monde devient un écran de fumée. Complètement aveuglé, il ne voit pas venir les suivantes sur son flanc, qui l'auraient frappé de plein fouet si Joka n'était pas venu se placer dans leur trajectoire pour les faire dévier.

— Désolé pour le retard, mon Seigneur !

En plus d'avoir gagné quelques centimètres, son apparence s'est transformée et son costume avec lui.

Au niveau de son cou, une fraise. Son visage, lui, s'est allongé pour ressembler au museau d'un requin, tandis que l'arrière de son crâne s'est étiré, forme à présent comme une queue avec nageoires et aileron. Au niveau de ses avant-bras, des excroissances qui rappellent la lame d'une faux. Sa queue s'est faite plus longue, plus puissante, et ses yeux sont maintenant deux amandes sombres qui lui mangent une partie du visage.

Très fier, il bombe le torse, place une main sur sa hanche, tandis qu'il se désigne du pouce de l'autre et dit :

— Vous avez vu ? Je suis encore capable de changer de forme !

Puis, se frottant les mains, il observe la créature qui tente de se relever.

— Dommage pour toi, mais il est temps d'en finir.

— Cette chose s'est créée à partir de mes cauchemars, le prévient Ghadius.

— J'avais cru sentir ça. Pas de la petite bête, donc… !

Là-dessus, il fonce dans sa direction, Ghadius l'imitant dans la seconde. La créature, elle, est parvenue à se remettre sur pied et, les voyant venir, tente de les faucher à l'aide de ses pattes.

Joka n'a toutefois aucun mal à les esquiver – sa vitesse étant décuplée sous cette forme – et à la façon d'une mouche insupportable, il se met à lui tourner autour, évite ses attaques, puis réplique en libérant des anneaux d'énergie dévastateurs. De son côté, son maître a de nouveau fait naître des cordes à partir des ténèbres, qui viennent entraver leur adversaire et lui faire perdre progressivement en mobilité. Agressé de tous les côtés, ses rugissements reviennent déchirer la nuit.

Soudain, le voilà qui se met à enfler – tellement que certaines des cordes qui le freinent se brisent et retournent au néant. Des cratères se forment aux quatre coins de son corps, le défigurent complètement, et alors que Joka laisse entendre un « Gwark ?! » paniqué, des centaines et des centaines de boules enflammées s'échappent de lui. Elles explosent en tous sens, s'abattent sur Breezegale et ses alentours, en une pluie contre laquelle ils ne peuvent qu'essayer de se protéger.

Le monde semble exploser et un épais nuage de fumée vient le recouvrir. Des incendies sont visibles, à l'horizon. La terre, elle, rappelle un champ de bataille sur lequel se seraient écrasées sans discontinuer les bombes ennemies. Projeté en arrière par la puissance de l'attaque, Joka se retrouve à présent tête à l'envers, les jambes en vrac, étendu sur un petit monticule de gravas. Il tousse, tente vainement de retrouver sa respiration dans toute cette atmosphère viciée et sent des larmes lui échapper.

Alors ça… ça ! Il risque de le sentir pendant des jours !

Ayant lui aussi retrouvé le plancher des vaches, Ghadius se redresse tout juste. Des débris lui tombent des épaules et s'écrasent à ses pieds. En cet instant, son regard rouge semble luire dans la nuit – menaçant, chargé d'une colère qui fait se tétaniser Joka.

— Ne sois pas aussi insolent, gronde-t-il. Même sous cette apparence, je reste l'esprit des Ténèbres !

Autour de lui, les ténèbres se chargent d'électricité. Frémissent, comme effrayées. Un éclair zèbre le ciel, illumine la créature qui se tortille sur des hurlements, comme prise d'une douleur terrible. Les trous dans son corps se résorbent lentement, cachant à la vue du monde ses entrailles faites de magma.

Ghadius croise les bras devant lui, fait frémir plus fort encore les ténèbres par ce simple geste. Et comme répondant à son ordre silencieux, celles-ci se referment sur la monstruosité pour s'entortiller autour d'elle à la manière d'un drap. L'étreignent de plus en plus fort, malgré ses gesticulations, malgré ses tentatives de leur échapper.

La force qu'elle emploie pour se libérer est si phénoménale que l'expression de Ghadius se crispe. Ses épaules tremblent, mais il tient bon, refuse de laisser cet être censé lui obéir faire sa loi. Au fond de lui bout la colère. La détermination, aussi, de détruire l'impudent qui ose lui résister.

Leur affrontement se poursuit un moment, sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse mine de fléchir face à l'autre. Les secondes s'égrainent, lorgnent vers la minute et la créature, de plus en plus étranglée par les ténèbres qui la recouvrent, se retrouve toutefois contrainte de capituler. Dans un dernier cri, elle est écrasée, réduite à l'état de rien par ses entraves qui, l'instant d'après, s'entre-dévorent pour rendre à ce monde son ciel étoilé.

De nouveau sur pied, Joka s'époussette et pousse un sifflement admiratif.

— Bravo, mon Seigneur, vous l'avez…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, Ghadius chancelle et, posant un genou à terre, est pris d'une quinte de toux douloureuse. Du sang vient teinter le sol de rouge.

— Seigneur Ghadius !

Joka se précipite pour le soutenir mais, au dernier moment, n'ose pas le toucher – de peur que ce soit malvenu et de se faire repousser. À la place, il trépigne, anxieux, tandis que son maître crache toujours plus de sang.

— Vous… vous êtes blessé ? panique-t-il. Je… je suis désolé. Si j'avais été plus compétent, vous… !

Ghadius secoue la tête. La respiration rauque et hachurée, il essuie ses lèvres ensanglantées sur sa manche et répond :

— Non, c'est la faute de ce corps… il n'est pas assez résistant…

Ses pouvoirs ne sont pas forcément plus limités qu'autrefois, c'est seulement que cette enveloppe ne lui permet pas de les utiliser à leur pleine puissance sans courir le risque de se détruire avec.

_Mon humiliation ne prendra-t-elle donc jamais fin ?_

Car malgré sa victoire, l'amertume l'habite. Celle qu'en d'autres circonstances… sans cette enveloppe charnelle dérisoire…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan, encore ?

Tant bien que mal, Ghadius se redresse et tourne la tête dans la même direction que Joka. À l'extérieur de ce qu'il reste des ruines leur parviennent des voix. Furieuses, fortes, et surtout nombreuses.

— Va voir, ordonne-t-il à Joka qui, ayant retrouvé sa forme normale, se gratte la nuque d'un air contrarié. J'ai encore à faire ici.

— Vous êtes sûr que vous allez mieux, au moins ?

Et dans la voix de son subalterne, de l'inquiétude. Détail qui l'agace et lui fait pincer les lèvres. Pour l'heure, la dernièrement chose dont a besoin son ego c'est bien qu'on le prenne en pitié.

— Va, je te dis ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Si Joka ne semble pas vraiment rassuré, il s'exécute tout de même. Après l'avoir regardé s'éloigner, Ghadius porte son attention en direction des ruines du château – à l'emplacement exact où la créature s'est éteinte.

Parvenu jusque-là, il tend la main et recueille les dernières bribes du cauchemar qui y volettent encore.

— Maintenant, dis-moi qui t'envoie !

Dans sa paume, les restes frémissent, s'enroulent mollement autour de ses doigts et de son poignet. Et si leur réponse ne se fait pas avec des mots, l'énergie qu'ils dévoilent suffit à Ghadius pour identifier le coupable…


	14. Episode 3 - Partie 4

9

Joka freine des deux pieds en voyant la foule qui se masse à l'entrée des fortifications. Il a l'impression que tout ce qu'il reste de Village Éole s'est déplacé jusqu'ici et aucun des visages présents n'exprime autre chose que la peur ou la colère.

— C'est lui !

Une exclamation accusatrice dont il ne parvient à identifier l'émetteur. La seconde d'après, la foule s'est avancée d'un bloc dans sa direction, furieuse au possible. Comprenant par les protestations qui fusent que tout ce petit monde est en train de les accuser, lui et son maître, d'être responsables de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, il s'agace :

— Non mais dites donc ! On vient de vous sauver la vie, alors faudrait voir à se calmer !

Et non seulement ils leur ont sauvé la vie, mais en plus, son maître a souffert de cet affrontement.

— Cette chose est apparue par votre faute ! lui lance une femme en le désignant du doigt.

— N'importe quoi !

— Nous n'avions jamais rien connu de tel avant que vous ne débarquiez ici, peut-il entendre un autre affirmer. C'est donc forcément vous qui l'avez attiré !

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à ça, un troisième dit :

— Comme si on n'avait pas suffisamment de problèmes comme ça !

Les esprits s'échauffent de plus en plus et les accusations se multiplient. On en est à présent à se demander s'ils ne sont pas responsables tout court de ce qui arrive à Breezegale. Après tout, avait-on déjà vu des créatures pareilles auparavant ? Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un soit derrière toutes ces disparitions et avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, il devient évident qu'on leur veut du mal. Oui, on veut du mal à leur village, à leur pays, à leur monde et…

N'étant que trop habitué à ce genre de situation, Joka n'est pas surpris de se retrouver la cible de ces médisances. L'étranger, celui qui n'est pas suffisamment dans la norme, reste le bouc émissaire idéal sur lequel décharger la responsabilité de tous ses malheurs. La chose n'en reste pas moins révoltante et, à la manière du pelage d'un chat furieux sur le point de bondir, tous les poils de son corps se hérissent.

_C'est toujours la même histoire, avec eux ! Toujours !_

Comme les cris se poursuivent, il peut sentir la colère croître en lui. Un voile noir s'abat devant son regard et il s'apprête à répliquer quand une voix s'élève par-dessus les autres :

— Ne soyez pas ridicules !

Non sans surprise, il peut voir l'homme chez qui il aime dérober des pommes fendre la foule, une expression sévère sur les traits. Plus surprenant encore, celui-ci vient se placer entre Joka et ses accusateurs pour prendre sa défense.

— Ils n'étaient même pas encore chez nous quand toute cette histoire a commencé. Et celui-là, ajoute-t-il en désignant Joka, a beau être un voyou couplé d'un bon à rien, il est venu m'interroger il n'y a pas une heure pour savoir si je n'avais rien remarqué de bizarre aujourd'hui. Celui qu'il appelle son maître avait deviné que quelque chose se produirait, mais c'était pour le combattre qu'ils ont mis le pied hors de chez eux, pas vrai ?

Disant cela, il se tourne vers Joka, qui hésite sur la réponse à donner. D'un côté, il est outré d'avoir été qualifié de bon à rien, mais de l'autre, il se sent étrangement reconnaissant. Il ne se rappelle pas qu'on ait déjà pris sa défense, encore moins face à une foule furieuse, et ne pensait pas que ça se produirait un jour. Surtout pas venant d'un type chez qui il a déjà commis plusieurs larcins.

— Oui, approuve-t-il finalement. Mon maître sentait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose, alors…

— Et comment est-ce qu'il pouvait le savoir, s'il n'était pas impliqué ?

— Tu vois bien que c'est louche !

Le dernier commentaire est destiné au vieil homme, qui se contente de hausser les épaules.

— Ce serait peut-être bien de poser la question au concerné avant de l'accuser, non ?

Mais sa position ne semble convaincre personne. D'ailleurs, les soupçons et accusations reprennent rapidement, s'accroissent même maintenant que tout ce petit monde a ces nouvelles données à sa disposition.

Et bientôt, ce n'est plus Joka leur cible principale, mais Ghadius. Ce maître dont peu ont croisé la route, celui qui est absent en cet instant même, alors qu'il devrait être ici à expliquer son rôle dans toute cette histoire. Les esprits, malmenés, livrés au désespoir depuis qu'a débuté cette série de disparitions, s'échauffent comme jamais, trop heureux de trouver un coupable parfait sur lequel déverser leur rancœur. Tous ici ont déjà perdu au moins un membre de leur famille, sinon un ami, et nul n'est donc disposé à ce qu'on lui arrache l'occasion qui se présente à lui, celle de mettre le responsable en face de ses crimes – mais aussi de découvrir ce qui est arrivé à ses proches.

Tout ça ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à tourner à l'hystérie et Joka sent le peu de patience qu'il lui reste s'effriter. Passe encore qu'on s'en prenne à lui, mais qu'on puisse ainsi traîner dans la boue son maître lui est parfaitement intolérable.

— Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez… ?!

Ses mots ne sont bien sûr entendus par personne, car il aurait fallu qu'il hurle afin de couvrir le vacarme de voix furieuses. Néanmoins, nul ne peut louper le changement qui s'opère en cet instant chez lui. L'air autour de lui semble onduler, se charge de ténèbres aux teintes violines. Son corps paraît se transformer, commence à gagner en centimètres, à se faire plus effrayant qu'il ne l'est déjà d'ordinaire. Un silence horrifié, de ceux qui précèdent les débandades, s'abat sur la plaine et même le vieil homme recule, les yeux écarquillés.

— Mon maître s'est mis en danger pour vous débarrasser de cette menace et vous… !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse achever sa phrase ou sa transformation, une main s'abat sur son épaule.

— Ça suffit, Joka, lui dit une voix grave.

Dans un hoquet, Joka se retourne. Son corps, aussitôt, retrouve son apparence première et il bredouille :

— Sei… seigneur Ghadius !

L'apparition de celui-ci semble effrayer davantage encore la foule. Sa taille impressionnante, surtout, le rend particulièrement menaçant, tout comme ses yeux rouges qu'il a braqués dans leur direction.

— Leur opinion m'importe peu, ajoute-t-il. Ce n'est de toute façon pas pour eux que j'ai agi cette nuit.

Son regard balaye les visages des habitants silencieux, ne s'attarde sur aucun en particulier, avant de se poser sur Joka.

— Allez viens, rentrons.

Là-dessus, il se détourne. Joka va pour lui emboîter le pas, mais au même moment, un homme trouve le courage de lancer :

— Partez d'ici !

Ghadius s'arrête, mais ne se retourne pas. Au contraire de Joka qui fait volte-face en direction de l'individu qui poursuit :

— Vous n'avez rien à faire chez nous. Nous avons déjà nos problèmes et nous ne voulons pas des vôtres par-dessus le marché.

— Puisqu'on vous dit que nous ne sommes pas responsables de…, commence Joka, dont la colère s'éveille à nouveau.

— Et si nous refusons ? questionne Ghadius, qui daigne finalement jeter à l'autre un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Alors nous vous ferons partir par la force !

Et il semble si sûr de lui, à ce point déterminé, certain que lui et ses semblables en seraient capables, que Ghadius ne peut retenir un rire lugubre.

— Chacun de vous a aperçu la créature que je viens de combattre, répond-il. Pensez-vous que vous auriez pu vous en débarrasser si je n'étais pas intervenu ?

À sa question répond le silence et même l'homme qui s'est adressé à lui ne semble pas convaincu de la chose. Ghadius opine du chef.

— C'est ce que je pensais… et pourtant, vous vous imaginez capables de m'obliger à partir ?

Il y a de l'amusement dans sa voix, mais un amusement qui n'a rien de sain, qui n'est au contraire que mépris pour cette foule bouffie de témérités.

— Ce monde touche à sa fin, ajoute-t-il, avant de terminer dans un sourire : Et moi, je vais rester ici et assister à votre extinction…

Là-dessus, il reprend sa route, aussitôt suivi par Joka…

10

— Seigneur Ghadius, attendez !

Ghadius s'arrête pour permettre à Joka le rattraper.

À l'horizon, plus trace de leurs accusateurs. Le château et ses fortifications ne sont plus qu'une silhouette dans le lointain et, au creux de la nuit, on peut voir quelques points de lumières provenant du village. Ici et là, des cratères se sont formés dans l'herbe. Un arbre a été brisé en deux et certaines de ses branches rougeoient encore.

La mine inquiète, Joka s'enquiert :

— Vous… vous êtes sérieux ? Quand vous dites que ce monde touche à sa fin, vous… ?

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bat la chamade. Ça ne peut pas être vrai… pas alors qu'on vient tout juste de leur donner une seconde chance… !

— En tout cas, lui répond Ghadius. Tout me laisse à penser que c'est vers cette issue que nous nous dirigeons.

Et face à la mine déconfite de son serviteur, il ajoute :

— Cette chose que nous avons combattue… elle est l'œuvre de Nahatomb.

— Vous… vous voulez dire qu'il est encore ici ?

Ce qui ne manque pas de le surprendre, car si tel est le cas, alors plus rien ne devrait exister.

— Pour être exact, précise Ghadius, tout ce qui arrive actuellement est le résultat de ce qu'il reste de lui. (Son regard rouge se tourne en direction du château.) Ça n'a plus vraiment de conscience et c'est diminué, mais ça a conservé assez de puissance pour continuer son œuvre.

— Alors… ce qui arrive à Village Éole est vraiment de notre faute, au final ?

— Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Joka se sent attristé de l'apprendre. Les accusations, l'attitude des villageois à leur égard l'a vraiment blessé et il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à affirmer que ni lui, ni son maître, ne sont responsables de ce qu'il leur arrive. Que ces gens se comportent injustement envers eux et qu'il a donc toutes les raisons du monde de les mépriser.

— Mais on les a sauvés, dit-il, non sans amertume. Si on n'était pas intervenus, ils…

— Comme je l'ai dit, le coupe Ghadius, ce n'est pas pour eux que j'ai agi cette nuit. Tout ce qui m'importait était de nous protéger nous. (Son regard se fait lointain et, comme il le lève en direction du ciel étoilé, il ajoute :) Même si c'était sans doute stupide… au final, nous n'avons fait que repousser l'inévitable.

— Et… et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour… ?

Pour quoi ? Empêcher la catastrophe à venir ? Il ne se serait jamais imaginé vouloir protéger ce monde un jour et pourtant, ce soir, la simple idée que celui-ci court à sa destruction le terrifie. Il n'a pas envie de mourir… plus envie, en tout cas. Non, ce qu'il désire à présent, c'est poursuivre la vie qu'ils sont en train de se construire ici; de connaître lui aussi un peu de tranquillité.

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir rester à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible._

Et qu'importe si, pour cela, il doit sauver un monde qu'il déteste et qui s'est évertué à lui faire comprendre combien il n'y avait pas sa place. Parce que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il peut dire qu'il est heureux…

Ghadius, toutefois, lui répond :

— Qu'il y ait ou non un moyen d'empêcher ça, je l'ignore encore et, personnellement, je ne suis pas décidé à lever le petit doigt pour sauver ce monde…


	15. Episode 3 - Partie 5

10

Quand Ghadius se réveille le lendemain matin, il est surpris de ne pas trouver Joka à ses côtés. Depuis qu'ils se sont installés ici, ils ont pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble et, en général, son subalterne ne se lève que quand lui-même se décide à quitter leurs couvertures, ou quand il lui donne l'ordre d'aller préparer leur petit déjeuner.

Comme il passe la main sur la place qu'occupe en général Joka, il la découvre froide, signe qu'il y a un moment que celui-ci s'est glissé hors de leur chambre.

Intrigué, il repousse les couvertures et se lève. Sous ses pieds nus, le plancher est glacial et il frissonne, avant de se faufiler dans le couloir.

Dans le salon, pas trace de celui qu'il cherche. Le feu n'est même pas allumé et la table toujours pas mise. Poussant son exploration jusqu'à la cuisine, il y trouve finalement Joka.

Lui tournant le dos, celui-ci est assis sur une chaise et tient à la main un couteau avec lequel il pèle une pomme. Sur la table, un amas d'épluchures et, dans un bol, des pommes déjà débarrassées de leur peau.

Comme il entend la porte s'ouvrir, ses oreilles jusque-là raplapla se redressent sur son crâne à cheveux ras et il tourne la tête dans la direction du nouveau venu.

— Ah, désolé…, dit-il. Vous dormiez, aussi je n'ai pas encore préparé le petit déjeuner. Allez vous asseoir au salon : je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Là-dessus, il dépose son couteau et sa pomme à moitié pelée sur la table, puis se lève pour aller mettre de l'eau à chauffer. L'épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, Ghadius l'observe tandis qu'il va fouiller dans les placards, pour en sortir une miche de pain et une boîte contenant du thé en vrac. Il va d'ailleurs pour les abandonner sur la table quand Ghadius fait remarquer :

— Tu es bizarre, ce matin…

Les oreilles de Joka se redressent à nouveau sur son crâne – surpris que son maître ait remarqué du changement chez lui, alors qu'en général, il tend à ignorer ses sentiments tant que ceux-ci ne sont pas suffisamment exubérants pour l'indisposer.

Ghadius lui-même est d'ailleurs un peu étonné d'être capable de lister tout ce qui lui semble étrange chez son serviteur ce matin-là. En plus du fait qu'il se soit levé le premier, il lui trouve les épaules basses et le regard fuyant. Son attitude lui semble forcée et son ton moins enjoué que d'ordinaire. Un froncement de sourcils contrarié vient former un sillon au niveau de son front quand il dit :

— Si tu es malade, retourne te coucher une fois que tu auras terminé. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quoi que ce soit de prévu aujourd'hui, de toute façon.

Il se décolle de l'encadrement et va pour rejoindre le salon, quand Joka laisse entendre un soupir.

— Je ne suis pas malade, c'est juste que…

Il ne termine toutefois pas sa phrase, préfère hausser les épaules et laisser tomber :

— Bah, c'est pas très important.

Il retourne à sa bouilloire qui a commencé à siffler et attrape un torchon pour pouvoir la saisir par l'anse. Ses sourcils toujours froncés, Ghadius le regarde en verser le contenu dans une théière.

— C'est juste que… quoi ? (Et comme Joka lui adresse un regard un peu perdu, il ajoute, non sans une pointe d'agacement :) Tu as commencé une phrase, alors termine-la !

Posant sa bouilloire sur la table, Joka récupère le thé et, tout en en versant quelques cuillères dans la théière, répond :

— C'est rien… juste que je n'ai pas trop le moral ce matin, voilà tout.

— Développe.

Cette fois, Joka lui jette un regard franchement interloqué. Depuis quand ses états d'âme intéressent-ils son maître ?

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il s'exécute néanmoins, habitué à exécuter les ordres qui lui sont transmis :

— Vous allez trouver ça stupide, je m'en doute, mais… ce que vous m'avez dit hier… ça m'a fait un choc. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis et…

Un soupir lui échappe.

— Disons… que je ne m'étais pas préparé à mourir, cette fois. Pas aussi vite, en tout cas…

— Tu préférerais vivre, Joka ?

— Pas vous ?

— Je m'étais sacrifié pour que ce monde disparaisse… ce qui arrive actuellement n'est donc qu'un contretemps.

— Un contretemps, vous dites…

En vérité, il s'attendait à une réponse comme celle-ci. Contrairement à lui, son maître n'a pas abandonné leur but précédent, n'a sans doute même jamais imaginé qu'avec leur retour dans des circonstances aussi particulières, un autre destin leur soit possible. Ce dont il ne peut s'empêcher de s'attrister tant il a le sentiment que l'expérience qu'ils vivent ici, tous les deux, n'a en définitive aucune sorte d'importance pour Ghadius.

— Moi, tout ça, reprend-il. Ça me plaît bien, pourtant…

Là-dessus, il retourne à la préparation de leur petit déjeuner. Ce avec peut-être encore moins d'entrain que précédemment.

— Tu veux dire que tu apprécies cette existence ?

Cette fois, Ghadius n'a pu empêcher l'étonnement de venir colorer sa voix.

— Oui. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je préférerais qu'elle ne se termine jamais, lui répond Joka en découpant plusieurs tranches dans la miche qu'il tient.

Puis il les dispose sur une assiette et va récupérer tasses et coupelle de sucre dans les placards. Il attrape au passage un pot de confiture et dépose le tout sur un plateau. Il ouvre une boîte de flocons d'avoine quand Ghadius lui dit :

— Tu es définitivement bizarre, Joka.

Cette fois, celui-ci laisse entendre un petit rire.

— Comme si vous ne le saviez pas déjà.

Mais le plus bizarre de tous, songe Ghadius, c'est bien lui-même qui continue de se sentir contrarié par l'humeur de son subalterne. Sa perte d'entrain et d'exubérance lui déplaît, sans qu'il ne parvienne vraiment à s'expliquer pourquoi. Et c'est parce qu'il arrive au bout de sa patience qu'il propose :

— Que dirais-tu d'aller nous faire couler un bain ?

En réponse, Joka laisse entendre un « Gargl ?! » et manque de lâcher la brique de lait en poudre qu'il tient.

— Qu… quand vous dites « nous », vous… ?!

Il est d'un seul coup fébrile et se met à tripoter de façon compulsive l'objet entre ses mains. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce à quoi il pense ? Est-ce que le grand moment serait enfin… ?

— Je n'aime pas ton humeur, lui répond Ghadius. Alors si ça peut te permettre de retrouver ton comportement habituel…

— D'accord, mais… vous voulez bien dire… vous… moi… à prendre notre bain ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Et à Joka de laisser entendre un gargouillis bizarre et de commencer à se trémousser – ce à la grande satisfaction de Ghadius, qui comprend qu'il est sur la bonne voie.

— Mais… et notre petit déjeuner ?

— Il sera encore là quand nous en aurons terminé, lui répond-il. Maintenant dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis !

11

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Joka déglutit. Face à lui et sans aucune pudeur, comme inconscient de sa nudité, Ghadius se glisse dans le bain et pousse un soupir de contentement.

— J'ai beau regretter mon ancien corps, dit-il. Il faut reconnaître que pouvoir prendre un bain est une expérience plutôt agréable.

Pour toute réponse, Joka laisse entendre un couinement, incapable de détourner les yeux du corps qui s'exhibe face à lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois, bien sûr, qu'il voit son maître dans son plus simple appareil, mais… il n'en a jamais eu une vision aussi frontale. Sans compter la situation qui est pour le moins particulière et le voilà qui se demande s'il va vraiment survivre à cette expérience. Il a la gorge sèche, le palpitant énergique et…

Un « Iiiiik ! » lui échappe et il porte vivement les mains à son entrejambe. Le voyant se tortiller et se tourner sur le côté, Ghadius fronce les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend, encore ?

— Rien, rien… faites pas attention.

Il continue de se trémousser, pas franchement à son aise. Il aurait dû se douter que ce genre de désagrément surviendrait. Et le souci, c'est qu'il n'est pas certain de savoir comment son maître va y réagir. Surtout, jusqu'où s'étend sa naïveté sur la question.

Ghadius, qui l'observe toujours, ne tarde pas à s'agacer de son attitude.

— Tu es en train de me dissimuler quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

— Héhé, le plus drôle, c'est que vous avez tout à fait raison… mais pas de la façon dont vous le pensez.

— Joka !

En réponse, Joka grince des crocs. Bon, puisque de toute façon il est coincé !

— Vous savez ce que c'est qu'une érection ?

Et comme Ghadius arque un sourcil, l'air de dire qu'il n'est pas stupide, Joka se met à siffloter de façon équivoque. Il peut sentir le regard de son maître allez de son bas-ventre à son visage et, se raclant la gorge, ajoute :

— Héhé, c'est plutôt gênant, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais à en croire l'expression de Ghadius, celui-ci semble trouver le phénomène plus trivial qu'autre chose.

— Si ça ne te plaît pas, contente-toi d'arrêter.

Réponse qui ne surprend pas Joka, mais qui le fait tout de même glousser.

— C'est que c'est pas si simple… hum… il ne m'obéit pas tellement en ce moment.

— Il s'agit d'une partie de ton corps, lui rappelle Ghadius.

— Qui est décidée à outrepasser mes ordres afin de vous exprimer ses sentiments.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Hum… en d'autres termes, il est tellement heureux de prendre un bain en votre compagnie qu'il s'est mis en tête de le faire savoir à mes dépens.

Face à lui, c'est comme si Ghadius était frappé par la foudre.

— Ça fonctionne vraiment comme ça ? questionne-t-il, avant de porter un doigt à ses lèvres et, l'air un peu contrarié, ajouter davantage pour lui-même : Pourtant, je ne suis jamais de bonne humeur quand…

— Ça vous arrive aussi, pas vrai ? Héhé, forcément ! Enfin, ne prenez pas ce que je vous ai dit au pied de la lettre non plus. (Puis, son sourire s'élargissant, il fait remarquer d'un ton taquin :) D'ailleurs, je suis certain qu'à vous non plus, il ne vous obéit pas tellement à ce moment-là.

— Je me contente de l'ignorer et il finit par revenir à la normale.

— Vous vous contentez, vous dites ? Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas de vous… ?

Et comme Ghadius l'invite du regard à développer, il a un geste de la main apaisant et dit :

— Il existe un autre moyen, vous savez, de le calmer. Et c'est certainement bien plus agréable que votre propre technique !

— Si tel est le cas, alors pourquoi n'y as-tu pas recours ?

— C'est agréable, mais vous risquez de ne pas apprécier le spectacle. Et… hum… ça risque de devenir gênant pour moi si vous me fixez tout du long avec désapprobation.

— Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça consiste.

— Eh bien… hum… simplement à vous toucher.

Cette fois, c'est un froncement de sourcils qui accueille sa réponse.

— Comment ça… me toucher ?

Joka laisse entendre un soupir. Comme il s'y attendait, son maître est complètement largué à propos de ce genre de trucs. Pas étonnant, dans le fond. Lui qui n'a toujours été qu'un pur esprit n'a sans doute jamais éprouvé le besoin de se renseigner sur le sujet.

— En dehors de leurs fonctions premières, j'imagine que vous savez à quoi servent ces parties du corps ?

— Ce sont des appareils reproducteurs, confirme Ghadius. Et ça n'a rien d'hygiénique, si tu veux mon avis.

— Héhé, c'est vrai que quand on y pense, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, mais… enfin, vous vous doutez bien que si leurs organes génitaux ne produisaient pas de sensations agréables, ces espèces ne passeraient pas leur temps à chercher à s'accoupler. Et, voyez-vous, on n'est pas obligé d'avoir un partenaire pour y avoir accès. On peut… se satisfaire seul.

— Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu le touches pour… bénéficier de certaines sensations ?

— Voilà.

— Et parce que tu daignes le faire, il finit par revenir à la normale ?

— Ce qui fait d'une pierre deux coups, comme on dit !

Là-dessus, il pousse un gloussement et porte une main au sourire immense qui lui sert de bouche. Ghadius, lui, semble particulièrement troublé par ces nouvelles informations, dont il ne sait que faire.

— Vous devriez essayer vous aussi, lui dit Joka. Je suis certain que ça vous plairait.

— Je ne crois pas, non…

— Si c'est le fait de vous toucher qui vous dérange, je peux, héhé, vous filer un coup de main. Croyez-moi, ajoute-t-il en portant une main à l'emplacement de son cœur. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de me sacrifier !

Enfin, si, il y a un petit quelque chose qui lui ferait encore plus plaisir, mais il préfère ne pas se montrer trop gourmand. Déjà que son maître a l'air perturbé par son offre, s'il commence à lui proposer… hum… de se faire du bien mutuellement, il est certain de se prendre un savon.

_Mais ce serait tout de_ _même merveilleux. Aaah, peut-être un jour, qui sait ? Si nous continuons dans cette direction et que nous vivons assez longtemps pour nous permettre de_…

Il se remet à glousser et, à cause des images qui germent dans son esprit, son érection devient encore plus inconfortable. Il hésite d'ailleurs à se lever et à aller se remplir un plein baquet dos froide avec lequel s'asperger, histoire de se calmer un peu, quand il remarque que Ghadius le fixe à présent avec un soupçon de contrariété. Il incline la tête sur le côté et questionne :

— Désolé. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui vous aurait déplu ?

En réponse, Ghadius se contente de lui faire un geste de la main, afin de l'inciter à approcher. L'espace d'une seconde ou deux, Joka se fige, avant que son cœur ne s'emballe comme un fou.

— Vous… vous…, commence-t-il.

Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il croit ou est-il en train de se faire des films ?

_Sois logique deux minutes, Joka ! Tu n'es pas dans un roman !_

Oui, sûr et certain que son maître n'a simplement pas apprécié une parole qu'il a eue et qu'il va se faire tirer les oreilles pour ça.

Sur le haut de son crâne, ses oreilles sont justement prises de tics nerveux. Il s'approche néanmoins, une main portée à son entrejambe pour tenter, dans un geste de pudeur stupide, de dissimuler ce qu'il peut. Comme il s'accroupit devant son maître, il se tortille un peu face à son regard qui semble décidé à ne lui laisser aucun répit.

— Héhé… je vous ai vraiment mis en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans lui répondre, celui-ci baisse les yeux en direction de son entrejambe et questionne :

— Donc… tu prétends que c'est agréable ?

_Hoho !_

La gorge soudain sèche, Joka a du mal à déglutir. Un peu tremblant sous le coup du choc et de l'excitation, il bafouille :

— Heu… oui. Oui ! Ça l'est ! Vous… vous voulez que je le fasse pour vous, alors ?

Mince, s'il avait pensé que sa matinée se passerait ainsi, il… !

Sa main se tend déjà vers l'entrejambe de Ghadius, mais celle-ci est interceptée à mi-parcours. Et comme il relève les yeux sur son maître, c'est un regard sévère qui l'accueille.

— Pas moi, lui dit Ghadius. Toi.

— Vous… vous voulez que je me… ?

— Retire ta main, le coupe son maître, sans prêter attention à son trouble de plus en plus grandissant.

Cette fois, Joka peut sentir ses oreilles se redresser bien droit sur son crâne.

_Que… Quoi ?_

Le rouge aux joues et le cœur un peu trop affolé, il repousse toutes les idées folles qui lui viennent en tête, retient même un gloussement nerveux, avant de faire ce qu'on attend de lui. Et comme le regard rouge de son maître se contente de s'attarder sur son érection, Joka sent la nervosité le gagner progressivement.

_Est-ce qu'il va vraiment me demander de me soulager devant lui ? Dans le fond, ça ne me surprendrait pas, mais ce serait tout de même un peu décevant._

Il va d'ailleurs pour émettre un soupir, quand il peut sentir les doigts de Ghadius glisser le long de son sexe. Un glapissement lui échappe et, malgré lui, il a un mouvement de recul. Plus fébrile que jamais, il bafouille :

— Sei… Seigneur Ghad… ?

— Viens ici, lui ordonne celui-ci en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'obliger à se rapprocher. Et tiens-toi tranquille.

— Vous… vous… vous… ?

— Je veux voir ce que ça fait… mais je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer sur moi. J'ai juste à le toucher, n'est-ce pas ?

Et à Joka de déglutir. L'esprit à nouveau en ébullition.

— Vous me feriez cet honneur ?!

Et comme Ghadius se contente le fixer avec impatience, Joka émet un gloussement stupide et recommence à se tortiller.

— Oh, mon seigneur ! Mon maître, mon…

— Joka !

— Le toucher, ouiii, c'est exactement ça. Il faut que vous le caressiez, héhé, et puis…

— Est-ce qu'il y a une fin, au moins ? questionne Ghadius, dont les doigts reviennent l'effleurer.

À ce contact, Joka peut sentir un frisson lui remonter tout le long du corps. Et une chaleur, terrible, l'envahir. Il en grince des crocs, avant de répondre, presque haletant sous le coup de l'excitation :

— Il y en a une… malheureusement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est assez évident pour que vous ne la loupiez pas !

Et dans l'état où il se trouve, il est certain de ne pas pouvoir faire durer le plaisir bien longtemps.

Pour toute réponse, Ghadius a un hochement de tête et semble hésiter sur la marche à suivre – ce jusqu'à ce que Joka, n'y tenant plus, se permet de lui saisir le poignet pour porter sa main à son membre douloureux.

— Vous l'attrapez et vous… (Un halètement lui échappe.) Faites comme ça… de… de haut en bas ou…

La fin de sa phrase meurt sur un petit gémissement et il ferme les yeux. Relâche le poignet de Ghadius qui, de toute façon, n'a déjà plus besoin qu'il le guide.

Portant une main au bord de leur baignoire, il penche la tête sur le côté et grince des crocs.

_C'est vraiment en train d'arriver… c'est…_

Il a encore un peu de mal à réaliser. Il espérait, fantasmait ce moment. Y pensait déjà en se donnant lui-même du plaisir. Imaginait que cette main affairée n'était plus la sienne, mais celle de son maître. Malgré tout, jamais il n'aurait parié que ça arriverait aussi vite…

— Seigneur Ghadius…

Il halète, devine les yeux de son maître braqués sur lui et qui ne perdent pas une miette du spectacle qu'il lui offre. Se demande s'il apprécie ce qu'il voit. Se demande si ça arrive à l'exciter. Un gémissement lui échappe à nouveau et son plaisir, brusquement, s'intensifie.

Ses oreilles sont envahies par les battements de son cœur. Et en fond sonore, il peut percevoir les clapotements produits par la main de son maître; qui continue ses vas et viens, disparaît sous l'eau, pour refaire surface l'instant d'après.

— Ah… !

Ses muscles se contractent et, sans y réfléchir, il agrippe l'épaule de Ghadius d'une main. Ses doigts s'y crispent et, comme il ploie en avant sous l'effet du plaisir, son front vient également effleurer sa peau. Il peut sentir le chatouillement de ses cheveux, contre sa joue. Son odeur, sa chaleur, proches, si proches, qu'elles décuplent sa fièvre. L'instant d'après, il se libère dans un gémissement et son corps tout entier semble se relâcher d'un coup.

Haletant, il déglutit. Dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur ont commencé à s'apaiser et il bat des paupières, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Se rendant finalement compte de sa position, il recule dans un petit « Hiik ! », certain qu'il va se faire engueuler.

— Désolé, mon seigneur, je…

Mais Ghadius n'a toujours pas réagi. Ses yeux ne sont d'ailleurs plus braqués dans sa direction, mais sur sa main. L'expression choquée, c'est avec horreur qu'il contemple le fluide blanchâtre qui la souille et qui s'est répandu jusqu'à son ventre…


	16. Episode 3 - Partie 6

12

À l'aide d'un torchon, Joka tire la grille du four et prend une longue inspiration. L'odeur, en tout cas, est réussie. Oui, contrairement à la précédente, cette tarte aux pommes a une odeur appétissante. L'apparence aussi n'est pas trop mal. Pas parfaite, mais au moins n'est-elle pas carbonisée.

— Héhé, c'est décidément une belle journée !

Tout en déposant sa tarte sur la table, il émet un ricanement satisfait. Dire qu'il était plutôt déprimé, en se levant ce matin… et même si toute cette histoire continue de le chagriner, il ne peut nier que sa bonne humeur est en grande partie revenue.

_Et tout ça grâce à Sa Seigneurie._

Un soupir lui échappe. De contentement… mais aussi de nostalgie. C'est bien dommage qu'ils n'aient pu aller plus loin dans l'exploration de leurs corps. Personnellement, il n'aurait pas été contre. Pas été contre du tout ! Mais au vu de l'expression de son maître, il était clair que, même en y mettant toutes les formes possibles et imaginables, il n'aurait rien obtenu de plus.

— Il est vraiment innocent… c'en est presque mignon, dans le fond.

Se mettant à siffloter, il entreprend de découper deux grosses parts de tarte et les dépose sur le plateau près de lui. Puis, tout en s'assurant qu'il n'a rien oublié, il le soulève et regagne le salon.

— Vous m'excuserez de l'attente, dit-il. Elle a mis un peu de temps à cuir.

Installé à table, Ghadius ne répond pas. L'humeur sombre, il se tient là, le menton soutenu par une main.

— Allons, ne me dites pas que vous boudez encore ? lui fait Joka en déposant son chargement près de lui. Je me suis excusé, pourtant.

Et pas qu'une fois.

— C'est parfaitement naturel, vous savez ? J'aurais difficilement pu faire autrement…

Même s'il aurait sans doute dû lui préciser ce qu'il risquait d'arriver à la fin de leur petit jeu. Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé que son maître prendrait la chose aussi mal.

Lui adressant un regard noir, Ghadius ne répond pas. Pas immédiatement, en tout cas. Se contente d'abord d'observer Joka leur servir leur petit déjeuner, avant de finalement émettre un grognement et de murmurer :

— Ces corps sont parfaitement dégoûtants. À croire qu'ils ne sont bons qu'à expulser des fluides et des déchets.

— C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu répétitifs… enfin, c'était tout de même agréable.

— Parle pour toi !

— Héhé, si vous me le permettez, c'est vous qui avez tenu à avoir ce rôle, lui dit Joka en remplissant leurs tasses de thé. La prochaine fois, nous n'aurons qu'à échanger… ou nous y mettre tous les deux. C'est aussi une possibilité.

— Absolument hors de question.

— Ça pourrait vous plaire, pourtant. Et puis je vous l'ai dit, je serais plus qu'heureux de…

— J'ai dit non, Joka !

En réponse, Joka soupire, mais n'insiste pas. Quoiqu'un peu déçu, il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et entreprend de sucrer son thé. Un gloussement finit par lui échapper et, sa bonne humeur revenue, il dit :

— En ce qui me concerne, en tout cas, vous pouvez bien recommencer quand vous le voudrez. Et même me faire tout ce que bon vous semblera. Héhé, je suis tout à vous !

Là-dessus, il se met à glousser de plus belle, ignore le regard agacé que lui adresse Ghadius. Puis il attrape la cuillère posée près de sa part de tarte et ajoute :

— Vous m'en direz des nouvelles : je pense m'en être plutôt bien tiré cette fois.

Avant d'en prendre un morceau et de le porter à sa bouche. Face à lui, Ghadius lorgne sa propre part et ce n'est qu'avec réticence qu'il finit par la goûter. L'espace de quelques secondes, ils ne trouvent rien à dire, en reprennent une seconde bouchée, puis…

— Trop sucré.

Joka approuve d'un signe de tête.

— C'est ce que je me disais aussi. C'est pas mauvais, mais…

— Oui, c'est mangeable.

Mais ce n'est pas encore ça… dommage. L'extérieur était pourtant satisfaisant, mais il a visiblement fait une erreur quelque part dans ses dosages.

_Ou alors c'est ce fichu bouquin qui m'a encore induit en erreur. Celui-là, il ne perd rien pour attendre !_

Agacé, il enfourne le reste de sa part dans sa bouche et mâche furieusement. Oui… pas mauvais, mais pas forcément bon non plus.

Il fait passer le tout avec une gorgée de thé, avant d'attraper une orange et de commencer à la peler. Tout en se concentrant sur cette tâche, il songe que cette matinée est peut-être l'une des dernières qu'il lui reste à vivre. Ce qui est difficile à croire, vu à quel point l'ambiance, autant chez eux qu'à l'extérieur, est paisible. Il peut même entendre le chant de quelques oiseaux et ceux-ci paraissent aussi insouciants qu'à l'accoutumée.

Comme il appuie un peu trop fort, du jus gicle du fruit et il pousse un sifflement agacé. Vient frotter de sa main son œil douloureux dans lequel quelques goûtent ont atterri, avant de reporter son attention sur son maître. Celui-ci termine tout juste sa part de tarte et ne semble pas plus perturbé que les animaux du dehors.

_Il a déjà accepté l'idée de disparaître pour de bon…_

Ce qui ne le surprend pas, mais le chagrine tout de même.

— Cette créature qui a fait son apparition hier, commence-t-il en retournant à son orange. Vous dites qu'elle était l'œuvre de Nahatomb ?

Il ne pensait vraiment pas réentendre ce nom un jour, et certainement pas en pareilles circonstances. Imaginer que celui-ci puisse être encore en vie, même si diminué, le trouble particulièrement.

_Dans le genre oiseau de mauvais augure…_

Sa tasse portée à ses lèvres, Ghadius approuve d'un hochement de tête. Joka ouvre son orange en deux et en prélève un quartier quand il lui explique :

— À l'origine, elle appartenait aux Cauchemars.

— Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru deviner. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi… ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse, le coupe Ghadius. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose au sein de notre dimension. Et que c'est ce qu'il reste de Nahatomb qui en est la cause.

— Donc, le problème vient directement de chez nous ?

— Il semblerait…

Ce qui fait réfléchir Joka. Grignotant son orange, il se demande si…

— Et la solution se trouve également là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? (Et comme Ghadius fronce les sourcils, semble l'encourager à s'expliquer, il ajoute :) Donc, si on y retournait, nous pourrions peut-être empêcher la destruction de Phantomile ?

Même si l'adversaire s'avère de taille, celui-ci est sans doute suffisamment affaibli pour que, en s'y mettant tous les deux, il leur soit possible d'en venir à bout. Et puis ils comptent de nombreux alliés sur place. Enfin, à supposer que certains aient survécu à l'arrivée de ce visiteur indésirable.

— Peut-être, concède Ghadius. Cependant, je t'ai dit que je ne comptais pas m'interposer.

— D'accord, si vous voulez. Mais mettons que je m'y rende, moi. Je pourrais bien…

— Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment et si tu te crois capable d'ouvrir un portail, alors je n'en t'en empêcherai pas. Je doute que tu parviennes à quoi que ce soit, cependant, mais si l'idée de ta mort te semblerait plus supportable ainsi…

— Vous êtes vraiment déprimant, se lamente Joka. Et puis je ne peux toujours pas ouvrir de portail.

— Et je n'en suis pas davantage capable.

— Ah bon ?

Ce qui, après la démonstration de puissance que son maître lui a offerte lors de leur affrontement, le surprend franchement. En comparaison, l'ouverture d'un portail devrait être pour lui un jeu d'enfant.

— J'ai tenté de le faire juste après notre combat, lui avoue Ghadius, le regard baissé en direction de sa tasse.

Ses mains placées de part et d'autre de celle-ci, son index glisse doucement le long de sa surface.

— J'étais curieux de savoir à quel point les choses avaient changé, là-bas, mais… même après plusieurs tentatives, je ne suis parvenu à rien.

Le visage soutenu par ses mains, des sillons sont venus creuser le front de Joka.

— Donc, en résumé… il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre la mort.

— En résumé, oui, approuve Ghadius.

Là-dessus, il porte sa tasse à ses lèvres et en termine d'une traite le contenu.

13

Une assiette en main, qu'il a enveloppée dans une serviette, Joka descend le chemin menant à la ferme du vieillard. Il n'est pas certain qu'il sera heureux de le voir après ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, mais il se sent tout de même l'obligation d'aller le remercier. Il a si peu l'habitude qu'on cherche à prendre sa défense – leur défense –, que ça mérite bien qu'il se montre un peu reconnaissant, pour changer.

_Et puis si on doit rester ici, on aura sans doute besoin de lui à nouveau… alors autant essayer d'entretenir de bonnes relations._

Sous la serviette, deux grosses parts de la tarte qu'il a cuisinée plus tôt. Et même si celle-ci n'a rien d'exceptionnel, il paraît de toute façon que c'est l'intention qui compte.

Il sifflote à présent, presque heureux malgré la menace imminente qui pèse sur leurs têtes. Arrivé à la clôture qui délimite la propriété de l'homme, il s'y arrête, monte sur le premier échelon et appelle :

— Hé, vieillard ! Sors de là si tu veux pas que je vienne te chercher !

Puis il ricane et s'accoude d'un bras contre la clôture, le menton à présent soutenu par sa main.

Le temps est un peu frais, mais le soleil brille doucement dans le ciel et ses caresses sont particulièrement agréables. Le village, comme à son habitude, est calme. Sans doute plus que d'ordinaire. Et à l'horizon, les ruines de l'ancien château où ils ont mené leur combat.

À cette distance, les dégâts subits par celui-ci ne sont pas vraiment visibles et il continue de ressembler à la ruine qu'il était déjà quelques jours plus tôt. Du côté de la ferme, toujours aucun signe de vie et Joka ne tarde pas à perdre patience.

Soit le vieil homme s'est absenté, soit il se terre dans sa propriété afin de l'éviter.

— Comme si j'avais que ça à faire !

Il enjambe donc finalement la barrière et se laisse retomber de l'autre côté, s'avance ensuite en direction de l'habitation. Derrière elle, une grange et un silo à grain qui, pour l'heure, n'est pas en activité. Ne semble, de toute façon, pas avoir été utilisé depuis un moment. Les champs, dans le lointain, sont laissés à l'abandon et seule une petite partie a été moissonnée. Le verger, lui, contient plus de fruits qu'il n'en faut pour nourrir ce qu'il reste du village et de nombre d'entre eux se sont écrasés à terre, où ils ont été abandonnés.

Les dégâts ne sont pas énormes, dans le coin. Un cratère s'est formé du côté des champs et plusieurs arbres ont été abîmés, mais que ce soit ici, ou même sur le chemin, le spectacle reste à peu près le même que celui qu'il a toujours connu. Le village, de son avis, n'a pas eu cette chance et il ne serait pas surpris de découvrir qu'un bon nombre d'habitations y ont subi des dommages.

— Hé, vieillard ! Ça sert à rien de te cacher, tu sais ? Plus vite tu te montreras, plus vite je serai parti !

Mais à nouveau, seul le silence lui répond. Un silence lourd, qui le fait presque frissonner.

Il préfère toutefois repousser le mauvais pressentiment qui monte en lui et le remplace par un sentiment d'agacement, persuadé qu'on est en train de l'ignorer.

— Si tu ne sors pas maintenant, alors tant pis pour toi. Je rentre !

Là-dessus, il marche vers la porte de l'habitation et mène la main à sa poignée. Celle-ci s'ouvre sans difficulté et il se retrouve dans un petit hall d'entrée silencieux, encombré par de vieilles bottes et des manteaux accrochés le long du mur. Il peut même distinguer deux chapeaux usés, ainsi qu'un tapis qui a vu des jours meilleurs.

— Vieil homme ?

Sa voix résonne, s'aventure le long du couloir et se disperse dans les pièces voisines, mais ne rençoit aucune réponse. Tout en grommelant, il s'avance donc, passe la tête dans la première pièce et découvre un salon vide de toute vie. Un peu plus loin, une cuisine elle aussi silencieuse.

Cette fois, difficile pour lui d'ignorer son mauvais pressentiment. S'avançant dans la cuisine, il dépose l'assiette sur la table en bois qui en encombre le centre et lève les yeux en direction du plafond, avant de ressortir de là.

Sa main glisse le long du mur alors qu'il progresse en direction de l'escalier. À l'étage, deux chambres, ainsi qu'une pièce qui sert visiblement de débarras. Mais là non plus il ne trouve trace de celui qu'il recherche.

Dans l'une des chambres, le lit est encore défait et, au pied de celui-ci, des chaussons qui semblent attendre le réveil de leur propriétaire. Sur la table de chevet, une horloge emplit la pièce de son tic-tac.

Le front soucieux, il se gratte le crâne. Il n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas ça du tout !

Sur une chaise, des vêtements pliés. Comme il s'approche de la fenêtre, il vient écraser son front contre. À l'extérieur, toujours aucun signe de vie. Seul un corbeau, à un moment, prend son envol et, après l'avoir suivi des yeux, il se recule.

Les poings à présent sur les hanches, il observe le lit. Et au creux de son estomac, une boule d'angoisse…

14

Assis dans la cuisine, Joka regarde le soleil décliner par la fenêtre. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a perdu ici, à attendre le retour hypothétique de son propriétaire, mais il est à présent certain que celui-ci ne reviendra plus…

_Et juste alors que j'allais faire une bonne action. Quel vieil emmerdeur, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès !_

Malgré lui, il se sent ébranlé. Parce qu'il commençait à s'attacher à lui, mine de rien, et qu'il était le seul de tout le village qui daignait ne pas le regarder comme un intrus. D'accord, il l'ouvrait trop. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être radin ! Et rabat-joie ! Mais…

_Même si ni moi, ni Sa_ _Seigneurie, n'étions_ _rien pour lui, il n'a pas hésité à prendre_ _notre défense face aux siens._

Sur la table, l'assiette est toujours emmaillotée dans sa serviette. Joka lui adresse un regard vague, se demande ce qu'il doit en faire à présent. Il tend finalement la main dans sa direction pour en engloutir le contenu, comme la faim a commencé à s'éveiller en lui.

Il croque dans la première part et grogne.

_Mouais… vraiment pas fameux…_

S'arrête en plein milieu de son repas, alors que son regard se porte à nouveau en direction de la fenêtre. La luminosité a commencé à diminuer dans la pièce et, brisant sporadiquement le silence, l'égouttement de l'évier se fait entendre.

— Aaaah, mais qu'est-ce que je fiche, moi ? s'ébroue-t-il finalement, en venant se frapper les joues de ses mains. C'est plutôt une bonne chose que ce vieux crétin ne soit plus là ! À présent, plus personne ne viendra m'ennuyer. Tout ça est à nous et rien qu'à nous !

Là-dessus, il se jette sur ses pieds et court vers la sortie. Ouvre la porte en grand et clame, le doigt braqué en direction des pommiers :

— Plus personne ne se mettra en travers de ma route !

Puis il ricane et s'avance en direction du premier pommier. Il se frotte les mains, son sourire s'élargissant encore, et va pour se hisser sur la branche la plus proche, avant de suspendre son geste.

— Pff…, dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le tronc. C'est plus tellement drôle, en fait.

L'humeur à nouveau morose, il se tourne vers l'habitation qu'il vient de quitter.

_Non… plus drôle du tout._

D'autant moins que la disparition du vieil homme ne lui rappelle que trop cruellement que son temps est lui aussi compté…

_Je me demande comment ça va se passer, pour nous. Est-ce qu'on va disparaître comme les gens d'ici ? Ou est-ce qu'on survivra jusqu'à la destruction de ce monde ? Quitte à mourir, j'espère au moins qu'on nous permettra d'assister à ça !_

Son regard s'est de nouveau levé en direction des pommes. L'une d'elles, bien ronde, ne semble que l'inviter à la déguster et il se hisse donc sur la pointe des pieds pour la cueillir. Puis il l'essuie sur son haut, avant de croquer dedans. Juteuse, sucrée, rafraîchissante. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas su faire honneur à ses congénères avec sa tarte ratée.

La pomme n'est plus qu'un trognon quand il retrouve finalement un peu d'entrain. Il jette celui-ci par-dessus son épaule et s'étire, les mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête.

_C'est pas tout ça, mais il va être l'heure de préparer le dîner._

Certes, sa fin est proche, mais il a toujours son maître… et aussi longtemps qu'il vivra, il compte bien profiter au maximum de sa présence !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc fin de l'épisode 3 ! Le prochain épisode... comme d'habitude, ce sera quand il sera prêt. x,)


	17. Episode 4 - Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, ça faisait un moment ! Je suis tellement occupé avec mon fandom principal que, du coup, cette fic prend la poussière... mais n'est pas abandonnée, non, non, non ! Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je la terminerai. x,)
> 
> Bon, je ne sais pas trop quand apparaîtra la suite, vu que je n'ai pour le moment que ce chapitre d'écrit pour l'épisode 4, mais je vais essayer de trouver à nouveau du temps pour cette fic prochainement.
> 
> En attendant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

1

Les deux individus sont vêtus de blanc jusqu'à leurs gants, jusqu'à leurs chaussures, ce à l'exception de leur cape d'un bleu tirant sur le gris. Sur leurs têtes, des chapeaux – reliés à leur combinaison – ne laissant apparents que leurs visages aux yeux bleus. Autant dire qu'on ne voit pas souvent d'individus comme ces deux-là à Village Éole, aussi leur arrivée ne manque-t-elle pas d'attirer l'attention de ceux y résidant encore.

Derrière les fenêtres, on se masse afin de suivre l'avancée des deux hommes. Un vent d'inquiétude ne tarde pas à frapper les survivants qui, après les évènements d'il y a deux jours, sont plus effrayés que jamais; certains que le monde touche à sa fin et que la moindre nouvelle anomalie dans leur quotidien pourrait bien être la dernière.

Les inconnus s'arrêtent et parcourent du regard les rues alentour. Village Éole, en cet instant, a plus que jamais les allures d'une ville fantôme. Des maisons sont à l'état de ruine et la route défigurée ici et là par des cratères. Percevant du mouvement derrière les rideaux de l'habitation la plus proche, ils s'avancent pour aller frapper à sa porte.

Il faut un moment à ses propriétaires – et pas mal d'insistance de leur côté – pour daigner enfin leur ouvrir. Et quand enfin la porte s'entrouvre sur un visage inquiet, ils ne prennent même pas le temps de se présenter et annoncent :

— Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser à propos d'un évènement survenu récemment.

2

Tant bien que mal, Joka termine de nouer son nouveau bracelet autour de son poignet. Constitué de longs cheveux blonds qu'il a patiemment collectés et tressés, il peut sentir un petit frisson de plaisir s'emparer de lui à leur contact. Grâce à lui, ce sera un peu comme si son maître se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, où qu'il aille, et à chaque instant.

Avec un petit gloussement, il le porte aux deux trous minuscules qui lui servent de nez et le renifle. Peut sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues, comme il croit y déceler l'odeur de son maître et…

— Joka ?

— Glaaaaargh ! Je… je faisais rien de bizarre !

Dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, Ghadius lui adresse un regard où se lit la suspicion. Joka s'empresse de rabaisser sa manche, afin de lui dissimuler son nouveau bracelet, et questionne :

— Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Leur déjeuner est en train de cuir et, dans la casserole près de lui, une sauce faite maison qu'il s'empresse de touiller au moment où des bulles se forment à sa surface. Dans son dos, Ghadius jette un regard autour de lui, comme s'il espérait trouver la cause des paroles étranges de son serviteur, avant de dire :

— Cette robe est un peu serrée au niveau des épaules.

Portant une main à son épaule gauche, il la fait rouler avec un air contrarié. Après avoir posé un couvercle sur la casserole où est en train de cuire leur riz, Joka se gratte la nuque.

— Je pensais pourtant avoir pris les bonnes mesures. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous la retouche ?

— Oui. Sinon j'ai peur qu'elle ne finisse par craquer.

Avec un petit soupir, Joka retire finalement sa sauce de sur la gazinière, avant de s'assurer que leurs poissons ne sont pas sur le point de carboniser.

— Je vous ferai ça dans l'après-midi. Est-ce que vous avez essayé votre chemise de nuit ?

— Elle est également trop serrée au niveau des épaules.

— Ah !

Bon, c'est embêtant, mais au moins ne reproduira-t-il plus l'erreur à l'avenir. Après avoir retourné leurs poissons, il attrape un torchon et, tout en s'en servant pour soulever le couvercle au-dessus de leur riz, dit :

— Au fait, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous.

Leur riz n'étant pas encore tout à fait prêt, il repose le couvercle – ainsi que la cuillère en bois dont il s'est servi pour le goûter – et se dirige en direction d'un petit tas de livres posés sur un coin de la table. Des livres de cuisine, au milieu desquels figure un intrus. Le tendant à son maître, il explique :

— J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous intéresser.

De nouveau suspicieux, celui-ci s'en saisit. Consulte la couverture, sur lequel il n'y a rien d'inscrit, pas même une illustration pour vous aiguiller sur son contenu. Il l'ouvre donc, feuillette quelques pages, avant de se renfrogner. Plissant les yeux, il le tient à présent à bout de bras, le tourne et le retourne, sans parvenir à se décider.

— Dans quel sens est-ce que je suis censé regarder ça, exactement ?

— C'est intrigant, non ? lui répond Joka.

— Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu t'es donné la peine de me le ramener.

Joka hausse des épaules.

— Parce que toute connaissance est bonne à prendre ? Et puis, je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous donner des idées…

— Quel genre d'idées veux-tu que ça me donne ?

— Vous savez, glousse Joka, sans se soucier du soupçon d'irritation perceptible dans la voix de son maître. Vous, moi… découvrant notre corps, ce genre de choses.

Puis il glousse de plus belle et porte une main à sa bouche, tandis que Ghadius, l'air toujours aussi peu convaincu, continue de feuilleter son livre. Une petite merveille sur laquelle Joka a mis la main au cours de ses fouilles dans les maisons abandonnées du village. Son propriétaire en possédait d'autres… pas mal d'autres, notamment des fictions érotiques qui, de son avis, ne devaient pas être faciles à trouver au vu du contenu de certaines. Il s'en est d'ailleurs ramené quelques-unes, qu'il compte bien bouquiner dès qu'il aura deux minutes pour lui.

— Est-il vraiment possible de faire ça avec des corps aussi peu flexibles ? grogne tout bas Ghadius.

Levant un doigt, Joka va pour lui signifier qu'il est tout à fait partant pour servir de cobaye s'il tient à en vérifier la possibilité, mais au même instant, des coups se font entendre à la porte.

Ses oreilles se redressant sur son crâne, il échange un regard avec son maître, qui lui fait signe d'aller voir. Il soupire, un peu déçu, et se diriger donc vers la porte d'entrée. À l'extérieur, deux visiteurs dont la tenue lui font effectuer un mouvement de recul.

— Bonjour, lui dit le premier.

— Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions, ajoute le second.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Joka s'oblige au calme. Ces types-là appartiennent au royaume de Cress, c'est évident, et personne, là-bas, n'apprécierait de savoir qu'ils sont de retour. Seulement, au vu de leurs apparences présentes, il y a peu de chances pour qu'ils soient reconnus. C'est pourquoi, et quoique sur la défensive, répond-il :

— Je suis occupé.

Et il va pour leur claquer la porte au nez, quand l'un des deux reprend :

— Nous voudrions discuter avec vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ici deux jours plus tôt.

— Vos voisins prétendent que vous y aurez joué un rôle important. Selon eux, vous seriez peut-être même responsables.

Joka fait grincer ses crocs. Alors c'est à cause de cette bande de froussards qu'ils se retrouvent avec ces deux zigotos sur le pas de leur porte ? Ah non, mais ! Ils ont de la chance qu'il ait mieux à faire, sinon il filerait leur expliquer sa façon de penser.

— Et est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit que s'ils sont encore en vie, c'est parce que nous nous sommes chargés d'éradiquer problème ? Si nous n'avions pas été là, je ne suis même pas certain que ce village existerait encore !

Et avec lui, Breezegale aurait peut-être également disparu de la surface de la carte.

Ses deux visiteurs s'entre-regardent et il comprend, à leurs mines étonnées, que leurs chers voisins ont omis de leur communiquer ce détail.

Une main sur la poignée de la porte, Joka dirige son regard en direction du reste du village. Il dépasse les deux envoyés de Cress presque d'une bonne tête et ceux-ci, parce qu'ils le sentent de mauvaise humeur, reculent d'un pas. Celui de droite se gratte la gorge.

— Vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Reportant son attention sur eux, Joka s'apprête à les envoyer se faire pendre, mais en est empêché par la voix de son maître qui questionne :

— De quoi parle-t-on exactement ?

Cette fois, leurs visiteurs reculent de deux bons pas en voyant se profiler la silhouette, immense, de Ghadius juste derrière Joka. Celui-ci doit se courber pour passer l'encadrement de la porte. Posant ses yeux sur les deux autres, il donne l'impression d'observer des insectes particulièrement nuisibles.

— Ah… Cress.

Leurs visiteurs s'échangent à nouveau un regard, étonnés. Ils sont nombreux, à Phantomile, à tenir le royaume de la Lune pour une légende. Et parmi les rares individus à être persuadés de son existence, peu sont capables de reconnaître l'un de ses habitants du premier coup d'œil.

— Seigneur Gha…, commence Joka, avant de prendre conscience de la gaffe qu'il a failli commettre et de bafouiller : Gha… Gha… Ghagha… Gha… !

— Gaga ? répète l'un des hommes en arquant un sourcil.

Et à son collègue d'expliquer à l'intention de Ghadius :

— Nous sommes ici à propos de l'incident survenu…

— Il y a de cela deux jours, termine Ghadius pour lui. Bien sûr, il fallait s'attendre à ce que ça attire l'attention de gêneurs.

— Je…

— Nous… vos voisins pensent que vous pourriez avoir une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, aussi…

— Vous voilà, le coupe Ghadius en opinant du chef. Mais je ne crois pas vous devoir d'explications, ni que Cress ait d'autorité en Breezegale. Du reste, vous nous dérangez alors que nous allions prendre notre repas et… (Se tournant vers Joka, il ajoute :) Je crois que quelque chose est en train de cramer.

Un « Hiiik ! » échappe à son serviteur, qui file aussitôt en direction de la cuisine. Ghadius va pour lui emboîter le pas et refermer la porte au nez de ces imbéciles, quand l'un d'eux lance :

— Vous savez bien que notre monde va mal. Vous n'êtes pas aveugle et si vous avez en votre possession la moindre information qui pourrait nous permettre de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, alors, pour le bien de tous, il ne faut pas que vous gardiez ça pour vous.

Ghadius se retourne. Son regard s'attarde un instant sur les deux hommes, chez qui son silence provoque de la nervosité. Puis, un mince sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, il répond :

— Je vais vous décevoir, messieurs… mais je me moque éperdument de ce qu'il peut arriver à ce monde.


End file.
